The Cousin Of Ipswich
by Kyra5972
Summary: After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts. HPxCovenant Crossover
1. Refusal And Running

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** I know what they're going to be, but I'm not spoiling it yet. You'll just have to wait to find out!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** None yet.

**A/N:** I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully, you'll all like it and that'll make up for me starting yet another story.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 1: Refusal And Running**

"No." It was all Draco Malfoy could do to keep his voice steady as he voiced his refusal, knowing that it could very well be the last thing he ever did.

Red eyes narrowed to slits in anger, "What did you sssay?"

Draco straightened his spine and glared straight at the…thing in front of him, he wouldn't call him a man, not with a face like that. "I said, 'No'. I'm not taking your damn Mark."

Voldemort glared at the teen in front of him. "You do realize that your refusssal could cosssst you your life?" He hissed.

Draco nodded his head sharply once, inwardly cursing his mother for this, wonderful birthday present his ass! Servitude was not his idea of a great sixteenth birthday present. "I'd rather be dead than bow down to some hypocritical half-blood megalomaniac," He replied, ignoring the gasps and murmurs that sprung up from the Death Eaters surrounding him at his words.

Anger flashed across Voldemort's face and his wand flew up to point at Draco, 'CRUCIO!' He roared furiously.

Draco clamped his jaw shut against the scream that rose in his throat as he fell to his knees in front of the furious Dark Lord. After a few minutes he felt the curse let up though his body continued to twitch from the after affects. He slowly pushed himself back to his feet and stared defiantly at the crimson eyes.

"Have you changed your mind?" Voldemort asked as he stroked his wand.

"No," Draco replied, "And I'm not going to either."

"Hmm, we'll see. Crucio!"

Draco locked his jaw once more as the pain spread through his body and he once more fell to his knees. The curse didn't let up as quickly this time and after a few moments Draco fell to the floor with a short scream, curling into a fetal position against the pain.

Voldemort let up the curse and watched as the Malfoy heir twitched on the ground in front of him. "How about now?" He asked.

Draco breathed deeply, trying to move past the pain. Ever so slowly, he inched his hand up to his throat and the long chain that hung there. He kept his movements slow so as not to attract attention to what he was doing. As his fingers closed around the small pendant at the end of the chain he looked up at the Dark Lord and smirked. He made sure to speak clearly and slowly, making sure that everyone heard him. "Still no. My answer isn't going to change, so you can just kiss. My. Ass," He said.

The Dark Lord fairly growled in his anger and pointed his wand at Draco once more, "Avada Kedavra!" He cried.

Just before the spell would have hit, Draco whispered the word to activate the port key he had in his hands and disappeared, the spell hitting the stone floor harmlessly.

Voldemort screamed in rage as the teen disappeared and turned to his Death Eaters. "Find him!" He yelled, "He won't live long enough to return to Hogwarts this year."

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

Draco landed with a soft 'oof'. He let out a whimper of pain as he looked around the room he'd landed in. He was in a large, expensively decorated living room. He slowly and painfully pushed his way back to his feet and took a step toward the door, another whimper escaping him as he stumbled, barely managing to catch himself on the back of the couch. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching and his vision swam, the living room becoming a blur. A second later he heard the footsteps abruptly stop as whoever the belonged to presumably caught sight of him. There were several gasps and then Draco heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"Draco?!"

Draco whimpered in pain again and tried to focus in the direction the voice had come from. "Reid?" He asked before his legs gave out on him and he hit the floor hard, his world going black around him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Well, what did you think? I know it's short but future chapters will definitely be longer. I really hope nobody is too mad about me starting another story.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	2. Waking In Ipswich

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** I know what they're going to be, but I'm not spoiling it yet. You'll just have to wait to find out!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** None yet.

**A/N:** I really hope everyone is liking this so far. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 2: Waking In Ipswich**

Draco woke with a low groan. He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around noticing immediately that he wasn't in his room. The room he was in was large and nicely decorated in different shades of blue. There was a large window along one wall as well as glass doors that led onto a balcony, both of with had curtains drawn over them to keep the sunlight out. The wall directly across from him had two doors, one that looked like it led to a walk-in closet and one that led to a bathroom. On the wall opposite the window was a closed door that Draco assumed led to a hall. He took all of this in curiously as well as the desk and dressers and other things that were in the room. He started to sit up in the bed only to freeze as pain shot throughout his body. With the pain came the memories; his mother coming into his room while he was reading and telling him that she had the most wonderful birthday present for him and leading him downstairs only for him to find out that her idea of a wonderful present was having the Dark Mark branded into his flesh, telling the Dark Lord 'No', getting hit with the Cruciatus Curse twice, the green light of the killing curse racing toward him as he activated his port key and finally, hearing Reid's voice just before passing out from the pain.

The sound of a door opening made him snap his head around to face the closed door that he had assumed led to a hall and watched as it finished opening.

An older blonde boy walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind him before turning to look at the bed. As his eyes landed on Draco a small smile crossed his features. "You're awake," He said with relief.

"Reid?" Draco asked unsurely. It had been years since he'd seen Reid so he couldn't be completely positive that that was who was standing in front of him at the moment.

The older blonde nodded. "It's been awhile, Draco. You scared the hell out of me and my friends when you collapsed like that, you know," Reid said and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Draco before continuing. "You wanna explain what's going on?"

Draco sighed then hissed as pain shot through him when he shifted, trying to get comfortable. Once he had carefully maneuvered himself into a slightly more comfortable position he looked back at Reid. "Father got himself arrested last month. I thought I'd actually be able to have a half-way pleasant summer with him in Azkaban," He started, "But that was before Mother decided that taking me to the Dark Lord to become a Death Eater would make for a great birthday present. I told them no and got Crucio'd for it. I pissed him off pretty bad, he tried to kill me. Only reason I'm not dead is because of that port key I made to bring me here if I needed a safe place." He paused for a moment as a look of confusion crossed his pace, "How long was I out?" He asked.

Reid shook his head, "Not too long, couple of hours," He replied. "Mom's not home right now; she won't be back until later tonight. She'll be glad to see you, and to hear that you aren't following in Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa's footsteps. How long are you planning on staying?"

"No clue. How long do you think Aunt Lilah will let me stay?" Draco asked.

Reid snorted softly. "If it means you not going all Dark Side, she'd probably let you stay forever if you wanted," Reid replied. "You do know that if you stay that you'll have to live like a Muggle though, right?"

Draco nodded, "I can live with that if it means no one finds me. And really, who would think to look for me with Lucius Malfoy's Squib sister?" Draco snorted, "Hell, no one even knows that Father has a sister. I doubt Mother even remembers, it's been years since we had any contact with your family." Draco winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

The older teen nodded and moved to help Draco sit up and get situated. He looked at Draco thoughtfully for a moment before placing his hand on his cousin's chest.

Draco looked at Reid's hand in confusion for a moment before looking up to meet the older boy's eyes. "What are you-" He started to ask before trailing off as Reid's eyes turned black for a few seconds. By the time Reid's eyes were once again blue, all of the pain in Draco's body had disappeared.

"Better?" Reid asked.

Draco nodded and gingerly moved his arms and legs for a moment before stretching. "Much. Thanks."

Reid nodded in satisfaction. "You wanna come downstairs? Meet my friends?" He asked. "Plus, it's still your birthday, right? We can take you out to celebrate tonight."

Draco grinned, "Sounds like a plan," He replied. "But, uh, I don't have any clothes other than my robes. And I really need a shower."

"No problem. There's a bathroom through that door," Reid said pointing to one of the open doorways across from them, "There's towels in the cabinet that you can use. And I'll bring in some of my clothes for you to wear; I think we're about the same height. We'll have to get you some of your own though. I'll just leave the clothes on the bed for you."

Draco got up and stretched once more. "Thanks, Reid."

Reid just nodded. It's no problem. I'll be down in the living room when you're done. Just take a right when you leave your room and go down the stairs at the end of the hall, the living room is on your right near the bottom of the stairs. Just yell if you get lost or something," He replied heading for the door.

Draco nodded as he disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Well, what did you think? Now you know how Draco knows Reid. Next chapter will be Draco meeting Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and probably Sarah and Kate as well. Not sure if Lilah will be in that chapter or not. But you'll definitely meet her before the end of chapter 4. She won't be in this very much at all though, maybe a couple of mentions every now and then.**

**I hope you all like this so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far!**

**Kyra**


	3. Meeting The Sons And Drake Garwin

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** I know what they're going to be, but I'm not spoiling it yet. You'll just have to wait to find out!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** None yet.

**A/N:** I really hope everyone is liking this so far. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Sons And Drake Garwin**

Draco wandered down the staircase following Reid's directions to the living room. He was wearing a pair of Reid's faded jeans and one of his t-shirts with a large hooded sweatshirt over it and had a pair of Reid's sneakers on his feet. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he looked around for a moment before turning to the right and heading through the open double doors near the base of the stairs. As he entered the room the four boys already in the room stopped talking and looked up at him.

Reid grinned up at him from his position sprawled out on one of the couches in the room. There was also a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes slouched down in one of the armchairs, a tall dark haired, brown-eyed boy who looked to be the oldest was sitting in the other armchair and another boy with dark hair, this time with blue eyes, was stretched out on the other couch.

Draco absently ran a hand through his wet hair as he suddenly became the center of attention. "Um, hi," He said a bit uncertainly.

Reid laughed at his cousin's discomfort. "Well, don't just stand in the door all day," He teased, "Come in and sit down."

Draco slowly made his way further into the room and looked around for somewhere to sit. He paused as he heard Reid speak up again, the other boy making introductions.

The dark haired boy on the other couch rolled his eyes when it became apparent that Reid wasn't going to move to give the other blonde space to sit. He shifted around so that he was only taking up half the couch and looked up and smiled at the newcomer, motioning to the now-empty half of the couch.

Draco smiled at the blue-eyed boy in thanks as he sat down. He looked around at the three unknown boys for a second before turning to Reid and raising an eyebrow at him.

Reid caught Draco's look and just looked at him innocently, "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes, as did the other three boys in the room.

"He's probably wondering if you're planning on introducing us," The dark haired boy in the armchair said with amusement.

Reid smirked at them and chuckled softly, "Fine, fine," He muttered. "Draco these are my friends, Caleb Danvers," He motioned to the dark-haired boy who had spoken, "Pogue Parry," The boy with long hair in the other arm chair, "And you're sitting with Baby Boy. Guys, this is my cousin, Draco Malfoy. He's gonna be living here for a while."

The blue-eyed teen that Reid had introduced as Baby Boy glared at the older blonde for a moment before turning to Draco, "Tyler Simms," He said introducing himself.

Draco smiled at him, amusement dancing in his eyes, "I have to ask; 'Baby Boy'?"

Tyler sighed, "It's a nickname I've had forever, because I'm the youngest. Actually, I guess that's not true anymore, you're what? Two years younger than us?" He looked a Draco curiously.

"If you're all about the same age, yeah. I just turned sixteen today," Draco replied with a nod.

Reid grinned at Tyler. "Don't worry, Ty, even with Draco here, you're still our Baby Boy."

"Yippee," Tyler replied dryly, though there was a small smile on his face.

Draco just laughed at the two of them, shaking his head in amusement. He looked up a moment later and noticed Caleb staring at him intently and his laughter slowly died off.

"So, how come you're going to be living here for a while? Does it have anything to do with the way you looked when we found you earlier?" Caleb asked as he sat forward in his chair a bit.

Draco stared back for a moment, trying to decide what to say before looking at Reid, a question in his eyes.

Reid nodded at his cousin, knowing what he was asking. "You can tell them," He said, "They're like me and they won't say anything, you can trust them."

Draco nodded and turned back to Caleb. "I'm a Wizard," He started, "Not like Reid, and apparently you guys as well, I use a wand to do magic. My magic isn't addictive like yours and it doesn't hurt me to use it. There's a whole hidden community made up of Witches and Wizards like me. And in my world, there's a really bad Dark Wizard that wants to take over. He wants to kill all of the Muggles or non-magical people, and Muggle-borns, everyone who's not a pure-blood. My father is one of this guy's most loyal followers, though he managed to land himself in prison last month. Anyway, my mother decided that for my birthday, she'd take me to get my very own Dark Mark. The Dark Mark is a really ugly magical tattoo that all of Voldemort, the Dark Wizard's followers have; a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, really ugly. Well, I told him no and that he could kiss my ass. He wasn't too happy about that. He tortured me and then tried to kill me and would have succeeded if I hadn't had an emergency port key on me. That's how I got here, the port key. If I go back, I'm dead. And I kind of like living, so I'm staying here." He glanced around at the others, trying to judge their reactions. Reid looked slightly bored since he already knew why Draco was there, Tyler was staring at him wide-eyed and both Caleb and Pogue were looking at him like they were trying to decide if he was dangerous.

"Will you being here put us in danger?" Pogue asked. "Won't they be looking for you?"

Draco shrugged slightly. "Yeah, they'll be looking for me," He replied, "But there's no way they'd think to look here. Nobody except my parents knows about Aunt Lilah and I doubt Mother even remembers about her. She's my father's younger sister, but she's what's called a Squib; someone born to a pure-blood family but doesn't have any magic. And since my father is all about Pure-blood Pride, he doesn't acknowledge her existence. The only reason I've ever met her or Reid is because they came to England when Reid's dad died years ago. So, it should be safe for me to hide here." He looked back and forth between Pogue and Caleb, knowing that they were the protectors of the group and that it was their okay that he'd need to stay.

Both of the older boys stared at him for a few more minutes before glancing at each other. Pogue nodded slightly and Caleb nodded back before turning back to Draco. "Alright," He said with a nodded and Draco sighed and nodded back in thanks.

"But you'll need to change your name," Pogue said, "Draco Malfoy is too unique and it would be too easy for them to find you."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Any suggestions, then?" He asked, "Though can wee keep my first name close to the way it is? Anything too different and I won't answer."

"How about Drake Garwin?" Tyler suggested. "It's close enough that you'll still answer and you won't have to lie about being related to Reid, just say its on his father's side or something."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Drake Garwin," he repeated then nodded, "I like it." He smiled at Tyler and looked at the other three, "What do you guys think?"

"It works," Caleb replied. "Plus, there's no way we could tell anyone you two weren't related, you look too much alike."

Pogue nodded. "You could probably even tell people that you're Reid's younger brother just to throw them off even more and get away with it," He added.

Reid looked over Draco with a scrutinizing eye and nodded. "He has a point," He said, "So it's settled then; we introduce you as Drake Garwin, my younger brother."

Draco snorted softly, "And how do you plan on explaining where I've been for the last sixteen years, Genius? Or how come no one's ever heard of me?"

Reid pouted, "Damn! You have a point there…"

Draco just snickered at the look on his cousin's face and shook his head.

"Okay, so you're Drake Garwin, Reid's younger cousin on his dad's side. And you're living here now because your parents recently died. That work?" Caleb asked glancing at the others to see if they saw any flaws with that story.

Draco nodded, "It's a good reason for me to have moved with out my parents and at the same time no one can expect me to talk about it so it will stay simple."

Reid grinned as he looked around at the other four boys. "Now that that's settled, what do you all say to a night at Nicky's? Drake here has a birthday to celebrate."

"Nicky's?" The newly-christened Drake asked, looking at his cousin curiously.

"You'll love it," Tyler said and smiled as Drake turned back to him, "It's a bar in town, the most popular place for everyone to hang out. There's good food, music, room to dance if you want, and a pool table. Do you play pool?"

Drake shook his head, not really sure what pool was.

Reid stared speechlessly at his cousin, his eyes wide.

Caleb grinned, "Don't worry, Reid will have you hustling games in no time." He laughed as Reid nodded his head emphatically.

Pogue joined in the laughter before standing up and stretching. "So, Nicky's then?" He asked.

The other four nodded and stood as well and the five of them headed toward the front door of the Garwin home.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope I'm doing okay with the Sons' characters. I've never written them before and it's been a while since I watched the movie. Please let me know how I'm doing with them.**

**Next chapter, Nicky's and meeting Sarah and Kate.**

**Until then, please leave a review and let me know what you think and how I'm doing with the Sons' characters.**

**Kyra**


	4. Nicky's, Sarah And Kate

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** I know what they're going to be, but I'm not spoiling it yet. You'll just have to wait to find out!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** None yet.

**A/N:** So this chapter brings in Kate and Sarah…Just to warn everyone, I'm not a very big fan of either girl so there will be bashing of both characters, mostly just Kate in this chapter, though.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 4: Nicky's, Sarah And Kate**

Drake looked around curiously as he stepped into the dimly lit bar. Tyler hadn't been lying when he'd said that Nicky's was a popular hang out; the place was packed!

Reid turned and grinned at his cousin, "Welcome to Nicky's, Drake"

"So food?" Pogue asked as he glanced at the other four. "Or are we hitting the pool tables first?"

"I vote pool tables," Reid replied causing Tyler, Caleb and Pogue to snort.

"Of course you do, Reid," Caleb agreed with a chuckle, "Whatever you guys decide is fine with me."

"Why don't we let Drake decide?" Tyler chipped in, "It is his birthday after all."

The others nodded and turned to look at Drake again. He shrugged and looked apologetically at the older blonde, "Sorry, Reid, but I'm gonna have to go with food; I'm starving."

Reid pouted slightly but headed towards a table anyway. "So, who wants what?" He asked once everyone was seated.

Drake just shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm fairly certain the menu here will be vastly different compared to what I'm used to. Just order me something good."

Reid nodded and turned to the other three to get their orders. After getting Caleb and Tyler's orders he turned to get Pogue's only to see him stand up.

"I'll go with, you'll need help carrying everything," Pogue said and Reid nodded, the two of them heading off through the crowd towards the bar.

While they were waiting for Reid and Pogue to return a pretty blonde girl approached the table and wrapped her arms around Caleb from behind. "Hey," She greeted as she kissed him on the cheek.

Caleb turned to face her with a smile. "Hey," He replied before leaning up and kissing her.

The girl broke the kiss and quickly pulled a chair over from a nearby table, sitting down next to Caleb. She looked up at the others and jumped slightly as she realized that the blonde at the table with her boyfriend wasn't Reid.

Noticing the direction of his girlfriend's gaze, Caleb quickly made the introductions. "Sarah, this is Reid's cousin Drake. Drake, this is my girlfriend Sarah."

Drake nodded at Sarah in greeting, opting not to say anything.

Sarah smiled at the other blonde, "It's nice to meet you," She said, "I didn't know Reid had any cousins. Are you here for the summer?"

"Nope, he's gonna be living with me," Reid replied as he and Pogue walked back up to the table, Reid having overheard Sarah's last question to his cousin.

"Really?" The girl asked interested. "How come you're living with Reid? What about your parents?"

"They're dead," Drake replied shortly. He wasn't quite sure why, but he just didn't like Caleb's girlfriend for some reason. There was just something about Sarah that made him instantly dislike her.

Sarah's eyes went wide at Drake's reply. "Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry," She said.

Drake resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah, he really didn't like her. Instead of replying he simply ignored her and bit into the burger that Reid had gotten him.

Caleb shot Drake a look, confused as to why the other boy was being so cold to his girlfriend.

"Right, so," Tyler started as he glanced back and forth between the two blondes, feeling the sudden tension at the table. "What do you think of Nicky's so far, Drake?"

Drake's gaze shifted over to Tyler and a smile graced his features. "I like it so far. You were right, the food is good. So is the music. Though it's very different from what I'm used to listening to," He replied.

"Wait until I teach you how to play pool," Reid said. "You'll love it. Plus, it's an easy way to make some cash." He paused for a moment as he noticed the Drake was almost finished eating and grinned. "You ready for your first lesson?"

Drake wiped his hands on a napkin and made a face. "Yeah, just let me go wash my hands first. I'll meet you guys over by the pool table." He quickly stood and made his way toward the restrooms at the back of the bar.

Five minutes later, Drake was making his way back down the hall where the restrooms were located and back toward the main room of the bar. He stopped short as a dark haired girl stepped in front of him. She smiled flirtatiously at him from under lowered lashes.

"Hi, I'm Kate," She said introducing herself, "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Drake raised an eyebrow at the girl. "That's probably because you haven't," He replied.

"Are you new to town then?" She asked. "You're British, right?"

The blonde teen nodded. "Just arrived today," He told her as he glanced over her shoulder and noticed Reid and Pogue heading in his direction.

"Really? Well, why don't you let me show you around? I'm sure I could show you a really good time," Kate said as she moved into Drake's personal space, reaching out to run a hand over his chest.

Drake stepped back out of her reach and sneered at her. "I don't think so," He said. "You're really not my type. I tend to try and avoid the slutty types. Besides, I'm pretty sure my cousin can show me around town just fine."

Kate looked insulted for a second before pouting slightly and moving back into Drake's personal space, "Are you sure? I'm sure you could have much more fun with me than you would with your cousin."

Drake looked at her in disgust and stepped back out of her reach once more. "Positive," He sneered.

Kate pouted again when he retreated. "Who is your cousin anyway?" She asked curiously.

Drake smirked slightly and nodded over the girl's shoulder where Reid was standing with a very pissed off looking Pogue, "Reid Garwin."

Kate's eyes went wide and she quickly spun around, only to see her boyfriend standing behind her. Her eyes widened even further as she took in the expression on his face.

"Hello, Kate," Pogue growled out.

Reid quickly stepped around Kate and stopped next to his cousin, the two of them watching Pogue and Kate with interest.

"I'm guessing he knows her," Drake said softly to Reid.

The older blonde nodded. "Oh yeah, you could say that. She's his girlfriend," He replied then paused for a second. "Well, I guess that would be '_ex_-girlfriend' now."

Kate smiled up at Pogue, "Pogue! Hey, Baby!"

Pogue snorted, "Don't 'Hey, Baby' me, Kate. I heard damn near that entire conversation! You just propositioned Reid's cousin…Twice!"

"Now, Pogue…"

"Shut up, Kate," Pogue growled, "I don't want to hear it. I'm sick and tired of your shit! You're a manipulative little bitch and I'm sick of you. We're through! So feel free to fuck whoever you want. Not that you weren't already doing that; but now you don't have to try and hide it." With that he turned and stormed across the bar, past the pool table where Tyler, Caleb and Sarah all stood and out the door.

Caleb, Tyler and Sarah all shared a surprised look as Pogue stormed past before Caleb and Tyler rushed out the door after him.

Reid snorted and Kate's gaze shot to him. "You just ruined the best thing to ever happen to you," Reid told her as he walked past her, following the others out the door.

Drake just sneered at her once more before following Reid across the bar and outside. He stepped outside just as Pogue started up his bike; Caleb and Tyler were trying to get him to tell them what was going on but he just shook his head as he shoved his helmet on then tore out of the parking lot, tires screeching over the pavement as he took off.

The two dark-headed boys turned to look at the blondes with confusion written all over their faces.

"What the hell's going on?" Caleb asked.

Reid shrugged a bit. "We got to Drake and Kate just as Kate was offering to show him a good time," He explained with a sigh.

Tyler's eyes went wide. "What?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah. Pogue dumped her, called her a slut and left."

"Crap. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Caleb sighed.

Drake shook his head, "I think that's why he left. He looked really pissed when he heard what she was saying. Not that I can blame him or anything. He probably just went to blow off some steam." He made a face and shook his head again. "It's gotta suck to hear your girlfriend propositioning another guy…"

"What a bitch," Tyler growled causing the others to look at him in slight surprise. "What?" He asked when he noticed their looks.

Reid smirked. "Well, well, well. She must have really pissed you off, Baby Boy," He teased, "I don't think I've ever heard you use that kind of language before. I think I'm finally starting to have a bad influence on you. Calling Kate a bitch. I'm so proud!" He finished with a grin.

Caleb and Drake laughed while Tyler just rolled his eyes. "You would be," He said to the blonde before laughing himself.

"So, are we still gonna give Drake a pool lesson?" Caleb asked looking at the other three before looking down the road in the direction Pogue had gone.

Reid shook his head with a sigh, the grin slipping form his face. "Nah," He replied, "We should really go find Pogue; make sure he's okay and that he doesn't do anything too stupid. We'll have to postpone the lesson."

Caleb just nodded. "I'm gonna go let Sarah know we're leaving," He said. "I'll meet you guys at Pogue's?"

They nodded and headed toward Tyler's SUV, parked next to Caleb's car. Drake scowled as he watched Caleb head inside to his girlfriend. He was broken out of his thoughts of dislike by his cousin's voice.

"You don't like Sarah much do you?" Reid asked as they all climbed into the SUV, Tyler in the driver's seat and Reid in the front seat with Drake in the back.

Drake shrugged. "Something about her just rubs me the wrong way I guess. I'm not sure what it is but I just don't like her."

Reid just nodded and turned back around to face the front as Tyler pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Pogue's, hoping that the older boy had actually headed home.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Well, there we go! I'm pretty sure that's the last we'll be seeing of Kate; I really don't like her. But I had to have her in this at least long enough to get rid of her, so there it is! Sarah will be in this for at least a couple more chapters. I know how I'm getting rid of her; I just have to figure out how to work it in.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	5. Aunt Lilah

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** I know what they're going to be, but I'm not spoiling it yet. You'll just have to wait to find out!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** None yet.

**A/N:** Here you go, chapter 5 for your reading pleasure! Hope you enjoy it!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 5: Aunt Lilah**

Drake yawned as he and Reid made their way into the Garwin mansion. It was pretty late; almost midnight. And adding in the time difference between Ipswich and England, it was nearly five in the morning, meaning Drake had been up for nearly twenty-four hours, not including the two hours he'd been unconscious when he first arrived in Ipswich; though that hadn't really been restful.

Tyler had just dropped the two blondes off on his own way home. They had finally caught up to Pogue in the field behind the old Danvers Colony house. Drake had decided then and there that he never wanted to pissed the older boy off; Pogue had been venting his frustrations by destroying some empty cans and blowing up some of the large rocks that had been scattered around. It took Caleb, Reid and Tyler nearly ten minutes to talk the other teen down. After that they had all headed back to Pogue's for a few hours.

Now it was nearing midnight and Drake was exhausted. Reid and Drake headed for the stairs but were stopped as the passed the living room doors.

"Reid? Is that you?" A female voice called from the living room.

The two blondes stopped and turned to make their way to the living room instead; Drake stifling another yawn as he trailed tiredly behind his cousin.

"Hey, Mom," Reid said as he entered the living room. "What are you doing up so late?"

A beautiful blonde woman in her early forties looked up at Reid with ice blue eyes from her position on the couch. "Just reading," She said, holding up a book for him to see. She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when she noticed movement behind her son. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped slightly as she looked at Drake. "Oh my," She whispered softly.

Drake smiled slightly, "Hey, Aunt Lilah."

"Oh my," Lilah repeated in shock. "Draco? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Father's in Azkaban. And Mother t-" He cut off with a yawn before shaking his head slightly trying to wake himself up a bit more. "Mother tried to offer me up to get the Dark Mark, but I refused. I was hoping I could stay here with you guys and hide out. If you don't mind that is."

"Oh," Lilah uttered as tears welled in her eyes and she stood up from her seat, quickly crossing the room to Drake and pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Draco! Of course you can stay here! I'm so glad to hear you aren't fallowing in your parents' footsteps."

Drake hesitantly hugged the older woman back, not used to the affection as his mother was never one for hugs. "Thanks," He replied. "But, uh, it's 'Drake' now."

"Drake?"

Reid nodded, "Yup. Mom, meet Drake Garwin, my younger cousin on Dad's side. Or at least that's what we're going to be telling everyone."

Lilah looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "That does make sense," She said, "Makes it harder for anyone looking for you to find you."

Drake opened his mouth to agree, but instead yet another yawn escaped and he just shrugged and nodded his agreement instead.

"Oh, you poor thing; you must be exhausted! Let's get you up to bed," Lilah said as she gently led the already half-asleep Drake out of the living room and up the stairs, Reid right behind them.

"He's in the Blue Room right across from me," Reid told his mother and she nodded as they headed down the hall.

Lilah and Reid helped Drake into his room. Lilah quickly kissed both boys on the cheek goodnight before heading to the door on her way to bed to get some sleep herself. "Goodnight, boys," She said, "I'll see you both in the morning." She paused in the doorway and looked back over her shoulder at her nephew, "It's good to have you here, Drake." And with that she was gone, headed off down the hall to her room.

Reid smirked and laughed softly as Drake stumbled as he tried to remove his shoes in his half-asleep state. "You think you can make it in to bed on your own?" He asked, "Or do you need help?"

The younger blonde waved him off half-heartedly, "I'm fine. See you in the morning, Reid."

Reid nodded and left the room as well, closing the door behind him before crossing the hall and entering his own room.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

Drake woke around ten the next morning and got out of bed, quickly heading to the bathroom to take a shower. When he left the bathroom after his shower he smiled slightly as he noticed the small pile of clothes sitting at the end of his bed and made a mental note to thank Reid for the clean clothes as he really hadn't wanted to wear the clothes from yesterday again. He quickly dressed and headed downstairs.

As he reached the base of the stairs he paused and listened carefully before following the murmur of voices down the hall to a dining room.

Lilah looked up as Drake entered the room and smiled brightly at her nephew. "Good morning, Drake," She greeted, "You look much more refreshed today."

"Good morning, Aunt Lilah," Drake replied as he sat down at the table and glanced at the different breakfast foods sitting there before grabbing a plate and some toast.

"Morning," Reid said with a nod.

The younger boy nodded back, "Morning. Thanks for loaning me your clothes again."

"No problem," Reid replied. "Caleb, Tyler and Pogue will be here soon and then we're gonna go shopping for you; get you some clothes and anything else that you'll be needing."

Drake nodded and swallowed the bite of toast in his mouth. "Sarah isn't coming, is she?" He asked, his face scrunching up in distaste at the thought of the blonde girl.

Reid shook his head, "No, it's just going to be us boys."

Lilah giggled causing the two boys to look at her curiously. "Sorry," She said with a small smile, "I was just thinking that Lucius would have kittens if he knew that his only son was going to be spending the day shopping for Muggle clothes." She giggled again.

Drake snickered and nodded his agreement.

"Oh, that reminds me," Lilah started, "What are we telling people about your parents? And why you are living with us? Do we know yet?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah. The answer to both is the same; Drake's parents died recently and you got custody, so he's here to live with us."

"Very good. Simple. And no one will really expect you to elaborate…And if they do, you can just say that you don't want to talk about it," Lilah said with a nod. "Now, on to the next thing; have you thought about what you are going to do for school yet? I know that Salem has a Wizarding school that you could probably enroll in if you wanted. Or you could go to Spencer, the school Reid went to, and we can see about home-schooling you in magic or possibly getting you a tutor. You don't have to decide now; but it's something to think about."

"I actually hadn't thought about it yet," Drake replied. "I don't really think I want to go to Salem, though. Too much of a chance that I'd be found. So, probably Spencer. Is it a good school?"

"Yes, a very good school. It's quite expensive, actually. But money's no problem for us and I'm going to make sure you get the best education possible," His aunt told him. "You might want to have one of Reid's friends tutor you over the summer and get you caught up to where you should be; I know Hogwarts doesn't teach a lot of the subjects you'll be learning at Spencer. I'd suggest Caleb or Tyler; neither Reid nor Pogue were much for academics." She shot her son a look as she finished.

Reid shrugged. "Hey, I got good grades," He defended himself, "I just didn't apply myself as much as I could have. Same with Pogue. We just weren't into school."

Drake snickered as his aunt sent his cousin an exasperated look. "I'll ask them today," He said. "How would home-schooling work? I mean, Reid doesn't do magic the same way I do, so he wouldn't be much help and you don't do magic at all…"

"You would have to be very self-motivated if you were to try the home-schooling," Lilah explained. "We'd get you the books you'd need and you'd have to do the reading and learn the actual spell-casting on your own."

Drake's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him suddenly, "I don't have a wand."

"What?" Reid asked confused.

"I don't have a wand," Drake repeated. "I didn't have it with me when Mother took me to get my 'present'. It's still in England."

"There's a Wizarding shopping district in Salem, would you be able to find it?" Drake nodded and Lilah continued, "Then have Reid and the boys take you up there to get a new wand today as well as anything else you think you'll need magic-wise."

Drake and Reid both nodded.

"Wizard shopping; cool," Reid said with a grin.

Drake snickered and shook his head in amusement at the look of excitement on his cousin's face.

"Oh, and Reid?" Lilah said, "No trying to teach your cousin how to drive yet. At least let me see about making 'Drake Garwin' exist before you go getting him in trouble with the police, okay?"

Reid pouted at his mother, "Ruin all my fun, why don't ya!"

Lilah just laughed at her son. Moments later the doorbell rang and Lilah stood up to go answer the door while the boys finished eating their breakfasts.

A couple minutes later Caleb, Pogue and Tyler entered the dining room and sat down at the table with the two blondes. Pogue reached out and stole a piece of toast off the plate in front of Reid.

"Your mom said to tell you to that she'd see you tonight and to behave; she's leaving to see what she can do about making Drake exist," Pogue said as he munched on the piece of toast he'd stolen from Reid.

"You ready to go shopping?" Caleb asked looking at Drake.

The blonde nodded as he stood up. "Yeah. We also need to go in to Salem sometime today. I need to buy a new wand and I should probably get a few other things as well; books and potions supplies, stuff like that."

Caleb nodded. "That's fine. But uh, where exactly do you buy that kind of stuff?" He asked.

The boys all headed out of the house and towards Tyler's SUV.

"Keys, Baby Boy," Reid said as he held out his hand, heading for the driver's door.

"Dude, it's my car!" Tyler protested.

"Yeah, so?"

Tyler sighed and pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Reid, then rolled his eyes as he noticed Caleb climbing into the front passenger seat. "Great, forced to sit in the back seat of my own car," He grumbled to himself as he climbed into the back between Drake and Pogue.

As soon as everyone was situated and buckled in and they were on their way to Salem, Drake answered Caleb's question. "There's a Wizard's shopping district in Salem. It's hidden from the Muggles. It might take me a few minutes to find it, but it shouldn't be too hard," He explained.

Caleb nodded in understanding. "That's pretty cool," He said.

Tyler nodded his agreement, "So is there a magic school or something that you're going to go to this year?" He asked.

"There's a school on Salem that I could probably go to," Drake replied, "But I'm going to go to Spencer, make it harder for me to be found. I'm going to either do a sort of independent study or get a tutor for the magic. Aunt Lilah also suggested that I have either you or Caleb tutor me and get me caught up for when I start Spencer in the fall. Would either of you mind?"

"I can help you get caught up," Tyler told him with a smile, "We'll have you caught up in no time."

Drake returned the smile. "Thanks," He said.

Tyler just nodded in reply.

The five boys continued chatting the rest of the way to Salem; the Sons of Ipswich learning more about Drake and him learning more about them in return.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Yay! Chapter 5 is done! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	6. Salem Shopping

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** I know what they're going to be, but I'm not spoiling it yet. You'll just have to wait to find out! I should probably let you all know that all of the pairings in this will be Slash though. I forgot to put that in before, sorry.

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** Eventual Slash. Not quite yet, though…Maybe if you squint really hard. Though there's one spot in this chapter that you really only have to squint a little…

**A/N:** This did _not_ turn out the way I had planned! It's much longer, and covers much less than what I had intended. But oh well, it is the way it is. I hope you all like it!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 6: Salem Shopping**

"Woah!" Tyler breathed, staring around him with wide eyes.

Caleb looked around, trying to take everything in, "Wow!"

Pogue just nodded his agreement, also looking around with wide eyes.

Reid was hyperly bouncing in place, a huge grin on his face. "This is _so_ cool!" He exclaimed.

Drake laughed as he watched his cousin and his new friends drinking in the sight of Salem's Wizarding district. Witches and Wizards were bustling everywhere; some in plain robes, some in bright robes, some in animated robes and a few wandered around in Muggle wear. Shops lined both sides of the street advertising their wares, selling everything from robes to cauldrons to owls to wands and so much more. Three of the four Sons of Ipswich were staring around them in awe while the fourth was bouncing with excitement.

Caleb finally blinked and managed to drag his eyes back to Drake, only to see the younger boy grinning at them. He cleared his throat slightly. "So, uh, where to first?" He asked, causing Tyler and Pogue to break their staring as well and turn to face Drake. Reid stopped bouncing and turned to look at his cousin as well, finally regaining a bit of control.

"C'mon," Drake said as he started heading down the street. "First stop is Gringotts, the Wizarding bank; we'll need to exchange some money so that we'll actually be able to pay for things. Then probably the wand shop, since I'm not sure how long that will take. And after that, it doesn't really matter, we can just wander and I'll get what I need as we go."

The five boys made their way down the street to the large bank at the end and went inside. Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler's eyes all went wide as they caught site of the creatures behind the counter.

"What…" Tyler started as he stared curiously at the tellers.

Drake glanced at them as they headed to an open teller. "They're goblins," He said, answering the other boy's unasked question.

"Weird," Pogue muttered quietly and the other three Sons nodded.

They watched as Drake conversed quietly with the goblin behind the counter for a moment. After a few minutes he turned to look at them.

"Hey, Reid, how much are we allowed to spend?" Drake asked.

Reid shrugged. "However much you want. Mom gave me her check card," He replied.

Drake rolled his eyes. "That doesn't really help me. I need to know how much I can tell them to convert. And I'm not familiar with British Muggle money, much less American Muggle money."

Reid shrugged again, "How am I supposed to know how much you need to convert? I don't know how expensive the stuff you'll need is."

Before the two could start arguing, the goblin helping Drake spoke up, "If I may, Sirs, we have a new money sack available that you can buy that would help you out tremendously if you frequently travel between the Wizarding community and the Muggle community. It automatically converts your money for you. With a simple tap of your wand it switches between a Muggle wallet that holds all of your Muggle money to a money sack that will hold all of your Wizarding currency. Any money that is in it when you tap it is automatically converted." As he explained the goblin pulled out a soft black leather money pouch and showed it to them. With a tap of the goblin's finger it changed into a black leather wallet. "What do you gentlemen think?"

Drake glanced at the others before looking back at the goblin and nodding. "That will work," He replied, "We'll take one."

The goblin nodded and set the wallet on the counter. "That will be fifty U.S. dollars," He told them.

Reid reached into his back pocket and pulled out his own wallet, "Um, you don't happen to take check cards, do you?" He asked.

The goblin shook his head and pointed over to one side of the room, "No, but we do have Muggle ATM machines over there."

Reid nodded and quickly headed over to the ATMs and pulled out some cash before rejoining the others and handing over the fifty dollars.

The goblin thanked them for their business and Drake grabbed his new wallet, putting the cash Reid gave him in it and they headed out of the bank.

The boys blinked as the stepped back out into the bright sun and paused to let their eyes adjust once more.

"You said we needed to get your wand next, right?" Tyler asked, looking over at the younger boy.

Drake nodded as he looked around for a moment until he finally spotted the wand shop then headed off in that direction. "Yeah. Especially since I'll need it to be able to change the wallet into a money sack so that we can pay for things," He replied.

Pogue looked curious as he followed the other boy. "Why do you need a wand?" He questioned, "I mean, what's the difference between what you do and what we do?"

The blonde shrugged a little. "I don't really know what the difference is. Aside from the fact that my magic won't hurt me if I use it too much, my eyes don't turn black and I use a wand. But, I think you meant the difference between the power that is accessed when we do magic, right?" Drake glanced over and saw Pogue nod before he continued. "I'm not really sure how to explain it because I'm not really sure of the answer myself. I think that part of it is that yours is like a family gift, passed down from generation to generation, or you could even compare it to your family name since its tied to the first-born son; while ours isn't really wholly dependent on our parents. And your magic, your Power, is tied to your life force, whereas ours isn't, its still a part of us, but it's a separate part. Does that make any sense at all? Because I'm not sure. I really don't know the difference."

"I think it makes about as much sense as its going to," Caleb said and Reid, Pogue and Tyler all nodded.

"Mom couldn't ever explain the difference either. Said she doesn't know," Reid added.

"So what about the wand?" Tyler added, "Why do you need to use a wand."

By this point the boys had made it to the wand shop and they went inside. The first thing Drake noticed was just how different it was from Ollivander's; where Ollivander's was dark, dusty and messy, this one was bright, tidy and clean.

A woman who looked to be in her late thirties came out of the back room as the bell over the door chimed. "Well, hello there," She greeted cheerfully. "What can I do for you boys today? Five wands? Just one? Somewhere in between?"

"Just one," Drake told her, "For me."

The woman nodded. "I'm Tiana, by the way," She told them as she approached Drake, a measuring tape in hand. "Wand arm?" She asked and Drake held out his right arm for her. She quickly started taking his measurements, doing it all herself, another contrast to Ollivander's. "And may I ask just why it is that you need a wand, Hun? Cos, you surely aren't eleven."

Drake smiled at her, she was quite cheerful and Drake couldn't help but like the woman…Plus, she wasn't nearly as creepy as Ollivander. "My old one was broken because of a fight," He replied, thinking to himself that it wasn't really a lie since his mother had probably broken it when he left after refusing the Mark."

Tiana made a soft tutting noise. "What kind of wand did you have before?" She asked.

"Hawthorne and Unicorn hair," Drake replied, "Ten inches."

Tiana studied him intently for a moment and then her eyes went slightly unfocused as though she were looking at the air around Drake rather than at him. She made that soft tutting noise again as she headed to the back room. "No, no, that won't do at all. Hardly a good match. Acceptable, but nowhere near a perfect match."

Drake watched her go with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression before turning back to the others. "You were asking about why we need wands, right?"

The others nodded and Drake opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, Tiana came back into the front room, her arms loaded down with boxes and a few more floating behind her. She had obviously heard what they said as she was the one to answer.

"The wand acts as a focus for your magic," She told them as she put the boxes down on the counter. She turned and looked the four boys standing off to the side a bit. She stared hard at them for a moment before her eyes once more went slightly out of focus. A moment later she blinked and focused on them once more, her head cocking slightly to the side. "Though not your magic," She said, "Yours is something completely different. I'm not sure I've ever seen anything like it. Very interesting…" She shook her head slightly before going back to her explanation. "Anyway, like I said, the wand focuses a Wizard or Witch's magic; makes the magic easier to access. Now they can learn how to do magic without the aid of a wand, but most don't bother as it can take a while learn and the learning takes a lot of concentration and control. Most Wizards find it easier to just use the wand. Some, however, are lucky enough to be naturals. That's not to say that it wouldn't take a lot of hard work to learn, but it would come a lot easier. For instance, your friend here would be a natural if he ever decided he wanted to learn; he has quite a talent for it."

All five boys looked curious. "How do you know Drake would be a natural?" Tyler asked.

Tiana looked slightly distracted as she handed Drake a wand, watching closely as he flicked it, and even though it emitted a shower of sparks, she shook her head and plucked the wand away from him, putting it back in the box and grabbing another, handing it over to the blonde. "Hmm? Oh, it's all in his aura, Dear. He has quite a talent for Wandless. As well as Potions, Charms and defensive magics," She replied, once more taking the wand away and handing Drake another. "But, I'm getting off topic; you asked about the need for a wand. Now, some will tell you that the wand chooses the Wizard, but that's not true. It's all a matter of compatibility. Mostly between the Wizard's magic and the innate magic that the wand is infused with. But even if the magics are compatible, there is still more than one wand that will work. For example, while Drake, did you say? Drake's old wand was compatible with his magic, it was more suited to someone who was more magically inclined toward Transfiguration and Divination."

"Really?" Drake asked looking surprised. "I didn't know that."

Tianan nodded and handed Drake another wand. "Oh yes, but a lot of wand makers won't tell you that; it takes more time and patience to find a perfect fit. Most will just let you leave with a wand that is an acceptable fit. Hmm," She plucked the wand from Drake's hand and looking thoughtful turned and handed it to Reid. "Here, wave this," She told him.

Reid looked surprised but hesitantly reached out to take the wand, looking at it a bit apprehensively.

"Well? Go on, wave it," Tiana told him.

Reid glanced at the others for a second and say them all shrug before he shrugged as well and gently waved the wand like he'd seen Drake do. A soft, warm breeze blew through the room and it got just the slightest bit brighter, like they were out in the sun instead of under the artificial light in the shop. The faintest scent of sandalwood filled the shop along with a scent that Reid found very familiar, yet couldn't place no matter how hard he tried. His eyes went wide and he stared at the wand in completely shock. Slowly his eyes raised up to look at Tiana and she had a huge grin on her face. Reid opened his mouth to question, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Just as I thought!" Tiana exclaimed happily. "How wonderful!"

"Um, what the hell just happened?" Pogue asked as he and the others looked back and forth between Reid and the wand in his hand.

"You're friend here has a bit of Wizarding magic in him. Nowhere near as much as Drake, but enough that he can use a wand. He'll have a talent with charms and some of the defensive magics; but his strong suit will definitely be the Charms," She told them.

"Will it pull from his other magic? The kind that the others have?" Drake asked, inwardly wondering if channeling it through a wand would reduce the addictive affect that the Power had on his cousin.

Tianna shook her head, "Oh no, Hun. They're two completely different things. He has the magic like the others, but there's also Wizarding magic in him; it's completely separate. I don't think one will affect the other at all."

"But…How?" Reid asked. "Neither of my parents could do Wizarding magic…"

"No, but your mother is a Squib," Drake pointed out. "It could have skipped a generation."

"Huh," Reid said as he looked at the wand in a bit of wonder. He glanced up at the wand maker, "Any idea how I'd be at working this magic without the wand?"

"Not too shabby," She replied, "It won't come as easily to you as it will to Drake and you probably won't be able to do as much. And you'd have to learn how to tell the difference between which magic you're attempting to use."

"Doing this magic wandlessly, would I still have to say the spells or think the spells or…How would it work?" Reid asked as an idea formed in his head.

Tiana moved back to Drake and handed him another wand as she answered. "At first you'd probably need to say the spells, then think them, but eventually you should be able to just will what you want to happen. What you'll be doing is accessing your magic and getting it to do your will. With the wand, the wand acts as a focus while the wand movements and incantations express the intent. It will take a whole lot of hard work to get there, but I think you should be able to do it," Tiana explained.

"Cool," Reid replied with a grin.

Caleb opened his mouth to say something to Reid but was cut off as a gentle breeze and sunlight once more filled the room. This time the scent of vanilla and rain accompanied it.

"And we have a winner," Tiana said with a smile. "I'll give you boys a two-for-one special, just for being the most interesting customers I've had in a while!"

She told Drake the total and he pulled out his new wallet, tapped it with his new wand and reached in pulling out the correct amount, handing it to Tiana with a smile.

"You boys have a nice day," She said, waving cheerily as they exited the shop.

"Well, that was informative," Drake said as the started down the street. "I never knew all of that. I suddenly feel very cheated."

Caleb nodded, "I bet."

"I can't believe that they'd give you a half-assed wand, just because it would take longer to find the right one," Pogue said, shaking his head.

Drake snorted, "Yeah and the really horrible thing is, it took me longer to find my first wand than it did this one. Tiana really knew her stuff. Or maybe Ollivander is just getting lazy in his old age…"

"Dude, you have _so_ got to teach me how to use this thing!" Reid exclaimed, throwing his arm around his cousin's shoulder as they entered the apothecary two stores down, completely passing the robe shop since Drake would be spending most, if not all, of his time in the Muggle world and therefore wouldn't need robes.

"Reid…" Caleb started but Reid cut him off.

"Don't lecture me, Caleb. I can do this kind of magic, no consequences. That will cut back on how much I Use the Power. We all know I abuse the Power, maybe this will help. I've gotten better since I Ascended, but you still get onto me about abusing and I know I have a bit of an addiction. This could help, Caleb, give me an alternative, ya know?"

"He does have a point, Caleb," Tyler said and Caleb sighed before nodding.

"Alright, I guess anything better than having to watch you die of old age before you turn forty," Caleb conceded.

Reid turned his attention back to Drake, "So, you'll teach me how to use it, right?"

Drake nodded as he started gathering a full stock of potion supplies, grabbing a bit of everything he thought he might possibly need. "Sure," He replied. "I'll have to check the laws here, though, see how old I have to be to use magic outside of school. You have to be seventeen in England."

"Well, that sucks," The older blonde said. "Where's the fun in that?"

Yeah, well, you have to remember that I was at school for nine months out of the year," Drake reminded him.

"Dude, eye of newt?" Tyler asked as he looked at some of the ingredients on the shelves. "Are you serious? Is the some toe of frog around here, too? Adder's fork? Blind worm's sting? Maybe some wool of bat or tongue of dog?"

Caleb, Pogue and Reid all snickered while Drake looked confused.

"What?" He asked, certain that there was a joke in there that he didn't get.

"It's from a play," Pogue told him as he stopped snickering.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, Shakespeare's _Macbeth_. There's this scene where these three witches are making this potion over a huge cauldron and all of those things go onto it.," He explained.

Drake confusion cleared. "Oh. Well, there's definitely no potion that I know of that calls for tongue of dog. I've used frog toes before, but none of the other stuff," He laughed.

They quickly finished up in the Apothecary and paid before heading back out onto the street. They were heading toward the book store when Pogue stopped short causing Caleb to run into his back and Tyler to stumble into Drake as he tried to step around the two and tripped.

Tyler stumbled into Drake and would have ended upon the ground if it weren't for the blonde's quick reflexes. He quickly wrapped his arms around Tyler to keep him from tumbling to the concrete beneath them; his arms going around the other boy's waist tightly. Tyler had braced himself for the impact of hitting the ground, his eyes closing tightly, but his eyes flew open in shock as he felt himself pulled tightly against a hard body, surprised blue meeting silver-grey. He quickly got his feet back under him and blushed slightly as he stepped away from the blonde, Drake's arms slowly falling from around his waist.

"Thanks," Tyler said softly as he looked down for a moment before turning to glare at Pogue.

"What the hell, Pogue?" Caleb asked as he barely managed to keep himself from falling on his ass.

Reid stood on the other side of Drake nearly bent double as he laughed at the other four.

Pogue didn't answer Caleb's question, instead just pointing at the window to a shop across the street before looking at Drake in disbelief. "You guys actually fly on _brooms_?" He asked incredulously causing Tyler, Reid and Caleb to snap their gazes around in the direction the long-haired boy was pointing.

"No way!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Caleb muttered as he took in the shop window advertising all kinds of brooms.

Reid didn't say anything, just started laughing again, harder than before. He had to grab onto his cousin to keep from falling over, he was laughing so hard.

Drake just shook his head at the other four boys. "Yes, we actually fly on brooms, Pogue," He replied before grinning, "We even have a sport played entirely in the air on brooms."

That shut Reid up. He straightened up and all four boys stared at Drake in shock, trying to tell if he was joking.

"No way," Tyler said again.

Drake nodded. "You guys wanna go look around? They probably have some Quidditch magazines in there; I can show what the game is like."

The four boys exchanged a look and turned back to Drake and nodded and all five headed across the street.

They walked in and the four Sons looked around in complete disbelief. They slowly wandered up and down the aisles looking at different things. In addition to brooms, the store also had all sorts of Quidditch supplies, from robes to practice balls to gloves to books and magazines.

Drake grinned as he found the magazines and picked one up. "Hey, Pogue," He called and when the older boy looked up, he tossed him the magazine, "Take a look."

Pogue glanced down at the magazine in his hand and his eyes went wide again. "The pictures are movng!"

Tyler and Caleb crowded around him, Reid moving a bit slower since he had already known about the moving pictures. Drake joined them a moment later as the boys started flipping through the magazine.

"This is pretty cool," Caleb said as they looked through it. "Do you play, Drake?"

Drake nodded and reached out, taking the magazine from Pogue. He flipped forward a few pages until he reached the cover story which was on Seekers. He handed the magazine back and tapped on the page. "I was the Seeker for my House team at school," He told them.

The Sons read through the article and watched the pictures for a few minutes before looking up at the newest member to their group. "Cool," Tyler said, pretty much summing up what the others had been thinking. "Are you going to get a broom, then?" He asked.

The blonde shook his head. "No, I'd like to, but I wouldn't have anyone to fly with. Maybe Reid, but the thought of Reid on a broom scares me," He replied.

Reid sent his cousin a look of mock-indignation, "Hey!" He couldn't hold the look for long though and started laughing, the other four quickly joining in.

Pogue put the magazine back on the rack. "C'mon, guys. Let's go get Drake's books. We still need to go to Boston and get him all of his non-magical shit, too," He said as he headed for the door, the others right behind him.

They didn't stay long in the book store; just long enough for Drake to grab a few books for each of the subjects he'd need to learn over the next year, as well as a few books on Quidditch for the others and the basic books needed for years one through five so that he could try and teach Reid how to use his wand.

As they checked out, Drake asked the clerk what the legal age to practice magic outside school was and both he and Reid were happy to hear that it was fifteen in the States.

The five boys headed back out of the Wizarding district and into Muggle Salem, quickly making their way to Tyler's SUV and loading the bags into the back. They piled into the SUV again, Reid still in the Driver's seat and Tyler still in the back with Drake and Pogue. They headed out of Salem and toward Boston to buy Drake everything else he would need living with the Garwins; the five of them talking about everything that they had seen in the Wizarding district as they went.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Ta Da! Another chapter done! And it was **_**way**_** longer than I had planned…And the sad thing is that this chapter was supposed to be **_**all**_** of Drake's shopping, both Wizarding and Muggle….But then they got to the wand shop and I got the idea to give Reid a wand, but that wouldn't have taken too long; it was the explanation that took forever, so I really hope that it actually made sense…It did in my head, at least…Sort of. I honestly have no idea how the whole thing with the 'acceptable' and 'perfect' matches for the wand come about. I was writing the scene and that's just what happened. Oh well, I think I'm pretty happy with it overall, so it's all good, I guess.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! And if the whole wand scene made any sense!**

**Kyra**


	7. Boston Shopping

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** I know what they're going to be, but I'm not spoiling it yet. You'll just have to wait to find out! Though you do find out one of them in this chapter! But I'm still not spoiling it! So read, find out what pairing is revealed and let me know what you think!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** **Slash**! Naughty, lusty, slashy thoughts to be had in this chapter! And you don't even have to squint this time! Nothing explicit, though.

**A/N:** And here's the second half of the shopping trip! This was originally supposed to be part of chapter 6, but then the damn scene in the wand shop happened and it got bumped to its own chapter. Enjoy!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 7: Boston Shopping**

It was no Drake's turn to look around with wide eyes as the five boys walked into a mall in Boston. There were stores everywhere he looked. He'd never been intimidated by shopping before, but he figured there had to be a first time for everything.

"Where to?" Pogue asked looking around.

Drake shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't know what all I need," He said, "Though I'm actually a bit hungry, if there's any way we could get food first before we start shopping."

The others all quickly agreed and Caleb led the way to the food court. When they got there Caleb and Pogue decided that they'd go get the food while the other three got a table for them. Five minutes later and Drake was eating a slice of pizza, a cup of soda sitting next to his plate.

"So, what so you think?" Caleb asked, "Burgers or pizza?"

Drake swallowed quickly. "Mmmm, pizza, definitely," He replied before taking another bite.

Lunch passed quickly with Caleb, Tyler, Reid and Pogue debating over which foods they needed to get Drake to try and which ones he should try first as Drake just listened and tried to remember which ones he thought sounded good.

As soon as they finished eating they headed out of the food court and, after a short discussion, it was decided that they would just start at the far end of the mall and work their way back to the entrance where they came in.

The first stop turned out to be a shoe store and Drake walked out with a few different pairs of tennis shoes, a pair of sturdy black combat boots and a couple pairs of dress shoes.

They slowly made their way through the stores of interest; after every couple of stores, they'd duck into the bathroom and Drake would shrink down their purchases so that everything fit into the backpack he had bought for school in the second store they'd been in.

Finally the only thing left to do was to buy Drake a completely new wardrobe. They had already bought a few shirts or sweatshirt in some of the other stores, but he still needed more, as well as pants. The last store they entered was by far the biggest in the mall and was nothing but clothes. They headed over to the men's section and started looking through the selection. It wasn't long before both Drake and Pogue had their arms loaded down with clothes and they carefully made their way to the changing rooms.

Drake sorted everything into piles, dress shirts, casual shirts, sweatshirts, dress pants, and jeans. He pulled off Reid's sweatshirt that he was wearing over a t-shirt and handed it to his cousin before grabbing the pile of jeans and walking into a stall. A few minutes later he stepped out in a pair of baggy dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips and turned in a circle, stopping and raising an eyebrow when he was once again facing the others.

"Well?" He asked.

The other four nodded their approval and he stepped back into the stall. This continued on for a little bit, Drake trying on a pair of pants and stepping out to show the others, getting their approval or a shake of the head before heading back in to start over.

After about ten pairs of baggy jeans, Drake stepped out in a pair of fitted jeans; they clung to his body in all the right places, showing off his lower body wonderfully.

Tyler looked up as Drake exited the stall once more and his jaw dropped slightly and his mouth went dry as he watched the other boy turn in a slow circle, modeling the jeans for them. 'Wow' was the only thought running through his head at the moment. He'd known that Drake was attractive, but he hadn't realized what was being hidden under Reid's baggy clothes.

"So?" Drake asked and Tyler's eyes shot up to the other boy's face, relief flooding through him as he realized that the blonde hadn't noticed his staring.

"They look good," Caleb said and Reid and Pogue both nodded their agreement.

Drake turned to look at himself in the mirror, turning his body this way and that trying to get a good look. Finally, he turned completely around and looked back over his shoulder and grinned, "Damn, I have a nice ass!"

Reid, Caleb and Pogue just laughed at him, Tyler chuckling slightly as well as he thought about how he couldn't help but agree with that statement. Drake turned back around to face the others and his gaze settled on Tyler, remembering that the youngest of the older boys hadn't offered an opinion on the jeans.

"What do you think, Baby Boy?" He asked, using the Sons' nickname for the blue-eyed boy as he once more turned a slow circle.

Tyler's eyes went wide. "W-what? Huh?" He stuttered, his mind still stuck on Drake's comment about his ass. He blinked for a moment before shaking his head and smiling at the blonde. "They look good; you should definitely get them," He said finally, absently noting to himself that he was going to have a major problem concentrating whenever Drake wore those pants.

Drake paused slightly as he met Tyler's gaze, seeing a flicker or shadow of something in the blue eyes, but before he could fully tell what it was, it was gone. He shrugged slightly and headed back into the stall to try on another pair of jeans.

As Drake tried on the next five or six pairs of pants, Tyler couldn't decide if he was in Heaven or Hell. Each pair was similar to the pair that had made him go non-verbal; snug, fitted and showed off Drake's ass and strong legs. He just knew he was going to end up distracted a lot…Especially if Drake wore any of those pants to Nicky's and ended up playing pool. Tyler's eyes glazed over as the image of Drake in a pair of those jeans bent of the pool table as he lined up a shot floated into his head. He was jerked out of his thoughts as a hand waved in front of his face. He jumped slightly and looked up at Reid, "What?"

"Dude, you were completely zoned out," Reid replied. "You've been staring off into space for the last five minutes. Drake just finished trying on the dress pants."

Tyler blinked for minute and noticed Drake walking back into the stall in a pair of black dress slacks. "Huh. Sorry. I guess I'm just getting tired or bored or something," He said looking back up at the older blonde.

Reid searched the other boy's eyes for a moment before finally nodding. "Yeah, it has been a long day," He agreed. "Thankfully, all that's left after this is a stop at Wal-Mart for toothbrush and toothpaste and shower stuff. Then we can all go home and pass out. I don't get how girls can do this all the time."

Tyler, Caleb and Pogue all nodded in agreement before the stall door opened again and Drake stepped out once more, this time wearing the pair of Reid's jeans he'd started the day in and a t-shirt.

Once the t-shirts were done, Drake merely held the sweatshirts up in front of himself and checked the sizes on the tags before putting them in the 'buy' or 'don't buy' piles. Last up was the dress shirts and Tyler had to admit, even coupled with jeans and tennis shoes, they still looked good on the other teen.

As Drake slipped back into the stall to take off the last shirt, Pogue threw something over the top of the door just as it closed. "Try those on," He called.

There was a slight pause and then the door opened a crack and Drake stuck his head out, "Are you kidding me?"

Pogue rolled his eyes, "Just try them on."

Drake sighed and pulled back into the stall, looking a bit unsure.

Caleb, Reid and Tyler looked at Pogue curiously. "What did you give him?" Caleb asked warily.

Pogue just grinned, "You'll see."

A few minutes later the door to the stall started to open. "Merlin, I can't believe you actually made me try these on," Drake said as he stepped out of the stall.

Tyler's jaw dropped and his mind went completely blank; he felt like he'd managed to somehow swallow his tongue and his pants were getting uncomfortable tight. Drake was still wearing the dark blue silk button-up shirt he'd had on when he went into the stall, but now it was couple with a pair of skin tight, very soft-looking, black leather pants. Tyler wasn't sure how Drake had even managed to get them on; they almost looked like the younger boy had had to paint them on. Tyler shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting as Drake turned in a slow circle once more and Tyler's pants seemed to get even tighter.

Pogue grinned as he saw Drake, he hadn't been sure the other boy would actually try the pants on. They looked good on him, but Pogue highly doubted he'd be able to convince Drake to actually buy them.

Caleb's eyes went wide as he saw Drake step out of the dressing room in leather pants. "Holy shit," He muttered as his gaze raked over Drake's body. A second later he let out a yelp as Reid smacked him upside the head.

"Dude, that's my cousin!" Reid said as he glared at Caleb. "Not to mention that you have a girlfriend!"

Caleb looked a bit sheepish as he looked at the floor for a second before glancing back up at Reid. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that," He said motioning to the younger blonde then grinned up at Reid. "You gotta admit he looks really damn good, though!" His eyes flickered back of to the teen in question, raking over him once more.

Reid rolled his eyes and reached out and smacked Caleb a second time, earning him another yelp, before he turned to look at his cousin. After a moment he finally, grudgingly nodded his agreement. "Caleb's right," He said to his cousin, "They do look good on you."

Drake shifted a bit awkwardly, the leather that encased his legs butter-soft. "I don't know," He said slowly as he turned to look in the mirror, taking in all the angles. "I don't…" He trailed off as he turned back to the Sons and caught sight of the look on the youngest Son's face. He been fully intending to tell the others that he wasn't going to get them, but the look on Tyler's face made him change his mind. The older boy had a look of pure desire on his face as his lust-filled blue eyes greedily raked over Drake's body. That's when he realized that the look he'd glimpsed in Tyler's eyes earlier had been desire. As he watched, Tyler shifted slightly in his seat and a small smirk slowly slid onto Drake's face. He turned back to the other three before Tyler noticed his gaze and nodded at them. "Alright. I'll get 'em."

Pogue's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?" He asked. Caleb and Reid were both slightly wide-eyed as well, they had been sure the younger boy had been about to tell them he wasn't going to get them.

Drake's eyes flicked over to Tyler for a second before returning to Pogue and he grinned. "Oh yeah."

Pogue stared at him curiously for a moment but then shrugged, if Drake was going to agree to the pants, he wasn't going to argue. He nodded at Drake, "Alright. Go change back into your other clothes and we'll go pay for everything; just toss the pants and shirt over the door and we'll meet you at the register."

Drake nodded and headed back into the dressing room, tossing one more look at Tyler on his way. He quickly stripped out of the pants and shirt, throwing them over the door to the others before putting the jeans, shirt and sweatshirt he had borrowed from Reid back on.

"So, how do you like your new clothes?" Reid asked, glancing at his cousin in the rearview mirror. They were headed back to Ipswich, having already made their stop at Wal-Mart and getting Drake shower supplies and anything else that they hadn't been able to get at the mall. "I know it's not what you're used to."

"I like them," Drake replied. "You're right; it's not what I'm used to but I can tell you right now that they are much more comfortable than robes. And more flattering. Who knew my ass could look so great in denim or leather?" He asked rhetorically and grinned when he felt Tyler tense up slightly next to him.

Reid laughed and shook his head. The conversation drifted off and they finished the drive in silence, the only sound in the SUV the music drifting from the radio.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**There we go! Shopping is done! And I have revealed one of the mysterious pairings! I hope nobody's disappointed. Plus, hey, Drake in leather and silk! Yummy! You can't blame Baby Boy for going non-verbal!**

**I hope you liked it! And remember, reviews keep the Muses happy, and they're more likely to cooperate when they are happy!**

**Also, just to let everyone know…Y'all had **_**so**_** better love me! I was up until 7 a.m. working on this chapter and chapter 6!**

**Kyra**


	8. Driver's License

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler…And I'm still not spoiling the others! So, you still have to wait for them!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** **Slash**! You have been warned!

**A/N:** Um...Oops? I totally didn't realize that i hadn't posted this or chapter 9 yet. I got the documents loaded but forgot to post them. Sorry. But on the plus side, you all get three chapters at once because of it!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 8: Driver's License**

Drake practically bounced with excitement as he entered the dining room. He had been living in Ipswich for just over a month now and today he was supposed to take his driving test to get his license. Over the past month Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue had all taken turns teaching him how to drive and Drake had decided that driving was his Muggle equivalent to flying. Caleb and Tyler had been the ones to teach him the basics and how to drive responsibly while Reid and Pogue had been the ones to teach him the finer points of speeding without crashing or dying. Tyler and Caleb were both slightly horrified to discover that Drake was a big of a speed-demon as Reid and as big of an adrenaline junkie as Pogue. The only thing that comforted them was that Drake had amazing control while driving and great reflexes; both of which Drake credited flying for as his broom had practically responded to his thoughts and the bludgers had ensured that he had good reflexes.

"Excited?" Lilah asked as she watched her nephew bounce into the room.

"You know it!" Drake responded with a grin as he sat down across from Reid. "After today, I won't have to stick to the back roads anymore."

Lilah smiled at him as he filled his plate with food. "Don't forget to take your ID with you," She reminded him, "And the birth certificate we got you."

Drake nodded. "I already have them in my wallet," He told her, thinking about the ID and birth certificate that his aunt had somehow gotten for him that first day after he'd gotten to Ipswich. She had also gotten him a social security card and passport as well as all of the other legal documents that proved that Drake Garwin existed. He had no idea how she had gotten them and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.

"And make sure you remember to follow all of the driving laws when you take your test. They tend to frown on the way we normally drive," Reid added.

"I know that," Drake replied laughing, "I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to get a license."

"Ha ha, very funny," Reid said dryly.

Lilah smiled as she watched her boys talking; she couldn't be happier that Drake had come to live with them. As she listened to their banter she looked over Drake and thought about how much he had changed in the last month, especially compared to the stuck up eight year-old he had been when she and Reid had gone to England after her husband died. Now, he was fairly laid back and pretty down to earth. He now looked perfectly at home in Muggle clothes, like he had worn them all his life instead of the robes that he had worn until last month. Reid and the other boys had immersed him in pop culture and he recognized most of the references that were made around him. He had a love of music of all types, music blared from his room any time he was in there and he carried his iPod with him in his pocket everywhere he went. He also had a tendency to sing along with whatever was playing and Lilah just knew that Lucius would have a heart attack if he ever saw his only son bobbing his head along to Muggle music while loudly singing along. She had been utterly shocked the first time she had heard Drake singing; Lucius couldn't sing to save his life and tended to sound like a dying cat whereas Drake had a beautiful singing voice with a wide range, he could hit all of the notes in the tenor and baritone ranges perfectly along with a few of the higher notes in the bass range. He was very fun-loving, probably too much like Reid when it came to that; the two of them getting into all kinds of trouble together, normally taking Tyler along with them. Yes, Drake Garwin was very different to who Draco Malfoy was. He was still a sarcastic little shit though.

Lilah softly cleared her throat getting the boys' attention. "What are you boys planning on doing today? Aside from getting Drake's license?" She asked looking back and for the between them.

"We were planning on working on our magic a bit," Drake replied.

"Yeah, I finally figured out how to access my Wizarding magic without the wand," Reid added. "Thank God! Cos all of that meditating was getting seriously annoying; I don't see how anyone can sit still that long!"

Drake nodded, "I know! I'm so glad I didn't have to do it as much as you."

The two boys had been working hard on their magic ever since they had gone to Salem. In just over a month, Reid had worked his way through the basics of two and half years of Hogwarts curriculum and was halfway to being caught up with Drake. As Drake taught Reid the spells using the wand he worked on learning how to do the spells wandlessly. They hoped that by the end of the summer Reid would be caught up on the first five years of curriculum and could learn the sixth year curriculum with Drake. Reid was also learning how to do the spells wandlessly but had only learned how to access the Wizarding magic without his wand a couple of days earlier and hadn't actually learned done any spells wandlessly yet.

"That's good," Lilah replied. "Any other plans?"

Drake nodded with a huge grin, "Yeah. Pogue said he'd teach me how to ride his motorcycle as soon as I got my driver's license, so I'll be spending part of the day with him."

"And then we're gonna finish the day off at Nicky's," Reid said.

"Well, it sounds like you two have a fun day planned," Lilah said as she stood up from the table, "I'm heading into Boston to do some shopping so I'll see you boys later."

The boys bid her goodbye as she left the room and then Reid turned back to look at his cousin. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Drake nodded and they stood up, heading out of the house. After locking the door behind them Reid followed Drake down the steps to the driveway.

"Hey, Drake, heads up," Reid called as he tossed Drake the keys.

The younger blonde quickly turned and grabbed the keys out of the air before looking at them in shock. He dragged his eyes up to look at Reid, shock still clearly written on his face. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Reid grinned. "Yup. But if you so much as scratch my baby, you'll wish Voldie had found you," Reid threatened as the two headed off towards Reid's car.

"You're actually going to let me drive your car?" Drake asked, still in disbelief. "You've never let me drive your car."

Reid nodded as he stopped on the passenger side of his car. "Don't worry, Baby," He practically cooed as he ran his hand over his precious Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet convertible. It was a metallic dark silver color with slate grey interior. His mother had bought it for him as an eighteenth birthday present and it was his pride and joy.

Drake snickered slightly and raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Do I need to give you two a minute?" He asked with a grin.

Reid shot him mock glare. "Keep it up and I won't let you drive," He said before turning his attention back to the car, "It's okay, Baby, he just doesn't understand."

Drake just shook his head and got into the driver's seat, turning on the car and putting the top down. Seconds later and they were both buckled in as Drake took off down the long driveway while Reid put a CD into the CD player and skipped forward one track, knowing Drake loved this song. Moments later the first strains of Three Days Grace's '_Just Like You_' filled the air. Drake grinned as he recognized the song and started singing along.

It didn't take the two boys long to get to the DMV; though Drake stopped at a gas station down the road to switch seats with Reid so that he wouldn't get in trouble for driving without a license. They went inside and Reid waited in boredom as Drake filled out all of the necessary paperwork and took his written test before tossing his keys to the younger blonde once more as Drake and the instructor headed out for Drake's practical. After another fifteen minutes of boredom, Drake walked back into the building, a huge grin on his face.

"I'm guessing you passed?" Reid asked pointlessly.

Drake nodded, "With flying colors."

"Awesome," Reid said as he returned Drake's grin, "I knew you would."

The two walked up to the counter and waited for a moment while Drake's information was entered into the computer then Drake had his picture taken and a couple minutes later he was holding his brand new driver's license, still slightly hot from machine that made it.

"Sweet," Drake said as he looked at the license before glancing back up at Reid, "I get to drive home, right?"

Reid rolled his eyes as they left the DMV, heading back towards the car. "Yeah, yeah; you can drive," He replied.

As soon as he could no longer see the DMV in the rearview mirror, Drake put more pressure on the gas pedal, moving up over the speed limit. He kept the speed to an acceptable margin until they hit the back roads of Ipswich then floored it, enjoying the feel of the wind whipping through his hair. At the speeds Drake was going, it didn't take long for them to reach the Garwin home once more.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Ta Da!! So what did you think of Reid's car? If you want to know what it looks like there is a picture of it in my '**_**The Cousin Of Ipswich Art**_**' collection over on Twisting The Hellmouth. It is a seriously nice car! And insanely expensive…About 143,000!! Damn!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!****Kyra**


	9. Magic And Motorcycles

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler…And I'm still not spoiling the others! So, you still have to wait for them!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** **Slash**! You have been warned!

**A/N:** Okay, so I was hoping to get some Drake/Tyler interaction in this chapter since there wasn't any in the last one, but it didn't work out. I promise there will be some in the next chapter though!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 9: Magic And Motorcycles**

"Wingardium leviosa," Reid said as he concentrated on the book on the table in front of him. After a moment when nothing happened he let out a frustrated curse, "Damn it!"

Drake stifled a laugh at his cousin and looked at the book. "Wingardium leviosa," He said almost lazily and watched in satisfaction as it gently lifted into the air.

Reid turned and glared at the younger blonde. "I hate you," He said a bit petulantly and Drake snickered and gently lowered the book back down to the table.

"You aren't concentrating enough," Drake said.

"What the hell! If I concentrate any harder, I think my brain's going to explode!" Reid exclaimed.

Drake snickered again. "Okay, maybe I should explain a little better," He said, "You're concentrating hard enough, but you start out concentrating on the magic but then switch to concentrating on the book. You need to keep concentrating on the magic, too; split your concentration between them instead of switching from one to the other."

Reid let out a huff of breath in frustration before closing his eyes and focusing in his Wizarding magic. A moment later he opened his eyes and focused on the book as well, "Wingardium leviosa!" There was a split-second pause before the book slowly lifted off the table. Reid grinned in triumph, "I did it!" It was at the moment when his concentration slipped and the book dropped back onto the table with a 'thump'. "Damn it!"

Drake started laughing again at the look on the older boys face; it was a cross between frustration and a pout. "Hey, at least you got it," Drake said as his laughter died off. "And don't worry; it took me a while to get the hang of it as well. It gets easier the more you work on it."

Reid nodded before focusing and levitating the book once more. This time he held it for a full minute before his concentration broke and the book fell back to the table.

They worked on Reid's wandless levitation for a while longer and at the end of an hour, Reid was able keep the book in the air for five minutes while having a conversation with Drake at the same time.

After gently floating the book back to the table Reid through himself back on the couch with a sigh. "God, I'm exhausted," He said, "I can see why hardly anyone bothers with learning how to do this shit without a wand; much, much easier to just use the damn stick!"

Drake nodded his agreement as he leaned back in one of the armchairs. After a few moments of silence he looked over at Reid to see the older boy lightly dozing. He glanced down at his watch before looking back up at Reid. "Hey, wake up," He said as he concentrated hard and managed to wandlessly and wordlessly levitate one of the pillows on the couch and smack Reid in the face with it.

Reid jerked up right and glared at Drake, "What was that for?!"

Drake grinned and shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea?" He replied. "Anyway, I'm supposed to be at Pogue's soon; you gonna let me use the Cabriolet or do I have to take Aunt Lilah's spare car?"

Reid flopped back on the couch. "Why don't I take you over to Pogue's and drop you off? We can all meet up at Nicky's later," Reid said. "You can either have Pogue take his Corvette and catch a ride with him or get him to let you drive the 'Vette to Nicky's. I'll go with you to drop it back off at his place after and bring you home if he wants to take the bike."

Drake nodded as he slowly made his way to his feet, "Let's go then. I wanna get as much practice in as possible before we head to Nicky's.

The two headed out to Reid's car and he once again tossed Drake the keys, opting to doze on the drive over to Pogue's while his cousin drove.

As they pulled to a stop in Pogue's drive the older teen walked out of the garage and raised an eyebrow at them as Drake stepped out of the driver's side of the car. "He let you drive his car?" Pogue asked surprised.

Drake nodded, Yeah. He even let me drive it to my driving test, for my test and home."

Pogue blinked for a second as he glanced at Reid, who was still dozing in the passenger's seat. "Is he sick?" He asked jokingly, "Or maybe high? I never thought he'd let you driver his baby."

Drake laughed while Reid just lazily lifted his hand and flipped the two of them off. He then slowly got out of the car and stretched before going around to the driver's side.

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch Drake crash into a tree or something, I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna go home and take a nap before we go to Nicky's tonight," Reid said. "I'll see you guys there."

They watched as Reid drove off and Pogue turned to Drake. "You ready to learn how to ride a motorcycle?" He asked with a grin.

Drake grinned back at him, "Hell yeah!"

They moved over to Pogue's yellow motorcycle and stopped next to it, Pogue turning back to look at Drake. "Okay," He started, "So this is just like riding a bike as far as the balance goes. Possibly just like riding a broom, since I'm assuming you have to be able to balance really well on one of those."

Drake nodded and watched as the older teen motioned to different parts of the bike as he continued his explanation.

"Now, on your right handle bar is the front brake and the throttle. The left is the clutch. The throttle is what controls your speed. Got it?" He asked as he looked back at the younger boy once more.

The blonde nodded again. "Right handle bar has the throttle and the front brake; left is the clutch," He repeated and Pogue nodded.

"Your right foot controls the back brake and you use your left foot to shift gears. Shifting is kind of like driving a car. You let of the throttle, engage the clutch, shift and then throttle up again." He looked over at Drake to make sure he was still following the explanation.

"Throttle, clutch, shift, throttle; got it," Drake said.

Pogue nodded his satisfaction at Drake's understanding and motioned to the bike once more. "Go ahead and get on and start it up," Pogue told the blonde.

Drake climbed onto the motorcycle and lifted the kickstand before engaging the clutch and starting the engine and let it idle while he put on the helmet that Pogue handed him and turning back to Pogue for more instructions.

"Okay, now slowly let off the clutch and turn the throttle, just like with a car," Pogue instructed. "Don't accelerate too fast and I want you to stick with first gear for a bit before you switch to second, okay?"

Drake nodded and turned his attention back to the bike and following Pogue's instructions. He slowly turned the throttle while easing out the clutch and as the motorcycle began to move he lifted his foot from the ground. He slowly accelerated, speeding up until the point where he'd need to shift before slowing back down. He did this a few times, driving up and down a short stretch of Pogue's driveway in first gear.

Pogue watched Drake carefully as he drove up and down the driveway for about five minutes. As the blonde turned around and passed him once more he called out to him, "Okay, switch to second this time and do the same thing." He saw Drake nod before the other boy sped up once more, going a little faster this time before switching to second gear. They continued this way for another five minutes until Pogue told him to practice switching back and forth between first and second. The next five minutes was spent with Drake driving down the driveway in first before turning and coming back in second then down shifting back to first to go back down the driveway. After Pogue was sure that the sixteen-year-old had the hang of shifting and down shifting, he told him to go ahead and try all of the gears. Pogue watched for the next thirty minutes or so as Drake got the hang of driving the motorcycle then motioned for the boy to park the bike.

Drake parked and set the kickstand before turning off the bike and pulling off the helmet. He turned to Pogue with a huge grin on his face. "That was so awesome!" He exclaimed with excitement.

Pogue grinned back at him. "You wanna head out to the road? See how fast you can go?" He asked.

"Really?" Drake asked and Pogue nodded.

"Sure, I'll take the 'Vette and meet you at the end of the driveway," He said as he headed over to the aforementioned Corvette. It was a yellow Corvette Z06 coupe that perfectly matched the color of his motorcycle. He quickly slipped into the car and started it up, waiting as Drake put the helmet back on and restarted the bike. He watched Drake take off down the driveway and followed after him. At the end of the driveway, he carefully pulled off to the side and parked the car, getting out to watch as Drake slowly turned on to the empty stretch of road.

Drake pulled onto the road and sped up quickly and smoothly. It wasn't long before he was zipping up and down the road, pushing the bike to its limits. After about forty-five minutes of this, in which Pogue simply lounged against his Corvette watching Drake carefully, ready to intervene if the younger teen lost control, Drake pulled up to a smooth stop a few feet from Pogue letting the engine idle as he pulled off the helmet.

"You ready to head to Nicky's?" Pogue asked.

Drake nodded, "Do you want me to take the bike back up to the house and ride with you in the 'Vette or are we going separately?"

"Why don't we go separately?" Pogue suggested. "I'll take the 'Vette and you can take the bike."

Drake grinned at him. "Really?" He asked. "Cos I can take the 'Vette…"

Pogue shook his head. "Nah. Go ahead and take the bike. Just don't crash it or anything," He warned. "And try not to speed too much; we don't need you getting stopped since you don't have a motorcycle license."

"Sure. No problem," Drake replied and slipped the helmet on as Pogue got back into his Corvette.

Minutes later both teens were speeding down the road towards Nicky's.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Voila! I hope you liked it!**

**Just to let everyone know, I've never driven a motorcycle before so if I got anything wrong, I apologize. I actually got Pogue's instructions from '**_**The Choice**_**' by Nicholas Sparks. (Awesome book! If you haven't read it, you should!)**

**Next chapter, Nicky's and some more Drake/Tyler interaction! Yay!**

**Until then,**

**Kyra**


	10. Aaron And Pool

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler…And I'm still not spoiling the others! So, you still have to wait for them!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** **Slash**! You have been warned!

**A/N:** Drake/Tyler interaction to be had in this chapter! Yay! It's not a whole lot, but it's there!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 10: Pool And Aaron**

Drake and Pogue pulled up to Nicky's and parked next to Caleb, Reid and Tyler. The other three boys were waiting in the parking lot and they were all surprised when it was revealed that Drake was the one driving the motorcycle.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't crash into a tree?" Reid asked.

Drake glared at the older blonde, "No, you Jackass, I didn't crash into a tree."

The others laughed at the mock-offended look on Reid's face as they headed inside.

"C'mon, guys, Sarah's saving us a table," Caleb said as he led the way into the bar, not noticing the grimace that flashed across Drake's face.

The stepped inside and Drake saw Sarah sitting at one of the tables waiting for them and turned to look at the others. "Anyone up for a game of pool?" He asked.

Reid glanced over at Sarah kissing Caleb hello at the table and turned back to Drake with a nod, "Sure, I'll kick your ass." He grinned at Drake as they headed toward the pool table.

Drake rolled his eyes as he followed his cousin, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't cheat."

Reid widened his eyes innocently. "Me? Cheat?" He asked. "Never!"

Tyler had followed them over to the table and snorted at Reid's comment. "Innocence doesn't suit you," He told the older boy with a grin, "Nobody believes it."

Drake nodded his head as he quickly racked the balls and stepped back to let Reid break.

Reid watched with satisfaction as he managed to sink two solids on the break and moved around to line up another shot. "So, do you plan on avoiding the table all night?" he asked as he glanced up at his cousin before taking his shot and swearing lightly as he missed.

Drake shrugged as he studied the position of the balls on the table before moving around to take his shot, smiling as the striped ball rolled smoothly into the corner pocket. "No, just when Sarah's there," He replied, "I'll go and sit when her and Caleb decide to dance or something." He took his second shot and smirked as the ball sank into the corner pocket. He looked up at Reid, "Now, I know why _I'm_ avoiding her; I just don't like her. But that doesn't explain why _you're_ avoiding the table."

Reid watched as Drake missed his third shot and moved to set up his own shot. "I just don't feel like watching her and Caleb make kissy faces at each other all night," He said.

"Of course you don't," Drake replied with a smirk.

Tyler leaned against a nearby wall and watched the two play. A few minutes later, it was Drake's turn again and he studied the set up of the table for a moment before moving around the table, stopping directly in front of Tyler. The brunette's eyes widened slightly as the blonde leaned over the table to line up his shot. His eyes were locked on Drake's ass and it was then that he noticed Drake was wearing a pair of the form fitting jeans that he had bought when he first got to Ipswich. He watched as Drake shifted slightly and licked his suddenly dry lips. A few seconds later and Drake straightened back up and moved around the table once more, having made his shot. Tyler blinked slightly and looked back up only to notice Reid watching him with a huge smirk on his face. He felt his cheeks go red and ducked his head down, breaking eye contact with the older teen.

Reid's smirk turned into a grin as Tyler looked away. He'd had a slight suspicion that Baby Boy had a crush on his cousin since about a week after Drake arrived, but the hungry look on Tyler's face as he stared at Drake's ass had just confirmed it. Apparently he hadn't been reading too much into it when he noticed all of the small, casual touches or quick glances that Tyler tossed toward Drake…Touches and glances that Drake returned. Oh yeah, Baby Boy was lusting after Drake and Reid was pretty damn certain his cousin was lusting right back. He glanced back and forth between the two boys and decided that they'd be good for each other; but if either of them hurt the other, they'd have him to deal with. As he watched Drake line up for another shot, he noticed a small smirk on the younger boy's face and his eyes widened slightly as he realized that Drake had chosen to make that shot on purpose, that he'd know exactly what he was doing as he leaned over the table in front of Tyler. A small snicker escaped his lips at the realization.

Drake looked up at Reid as he heard the older blonde snicker. As he met Reid's gaze he saw the realization and knowledge in his blue eyes, but no disapproval or disgust, just amusement. He shot a grin at Reid and winked causing Reid to outright laugh.

Tyler looked up at Reid in confusion, wondering if it was him he was laughing at, but instead say him looking at Drake. He glanced between the two for a moment before shrugging and just watching the game once more. After a few minutes, Drake moved in front of him to make another shot and Tyler fought and failed to keep his eyes off the other boy's ass as he leaned over the table once more. And was it just his imagination, or was this shot taking longer than the last time they were in this position? After the shot was over Tyler looked up again to see Reid looking at him once more, laughter in his blue gaze. Tyler looked at him nervously and bit his lip lightly. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Reid mouth 'Go, Ty,' at him with a grin. He hadn't really been sure what Reid would think of him liking his cousin, but apparently the older blonde had absolutely no problem with it. In fact, he seemed to approve.

It wasn't much later that the game ended. It had been close, the eight ball the only ball left on the table. Drake had managed to win; sinking the eight ball into a side pocket after Reid had missed his shot by a fraction of an inch.

"You got lucky," Reid said, "I'm totally gonna kick your ass this time." As he talked he was racking the balls once more.

As Drake went to line up for his first shot, a shadow fell across the table and he looked up to see Aaron Abbott leaning against the table next to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked sarcastically as both Reid and Tyler moved to stand next to him.

"Just wanted to challenge you losers to a game of pool," Aaron answered as he motioned to his friends standing behind him.

"You really that eager to lose your money to us?" Reid questioned with a smirk.

Aaron glared at him, "Actually, I think it's you losers who will be losing money."

All three of the boys snorted in response to that. "Yeah right," Tyler muttered.

Aaron shot Tyler a dark look, "Did you say something, _Baby Boy_?" He asked nastily, sneering out the youngest Son's nickname.

Drake stepped up to Aaron, cutting off his line of sight to Tyler. "Nobody calls him Baby Boy but us," He said as he glared at the older boy.

Over at the table, Pogue noticed the brewing fight and reached over smacking Caleb on the arm as he stood up.

Caleb followed Pogue's gaze and sighed as he too noticed the growing tension. He stood up and followed Pogue over to the pool table, Sarah trailing behind them.

"Hey, now," Caleb said as the reached the others, "Let's just calm down here. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Aaron replied as he glanced at Caleb quickly before returning his glare back to Drake, "Just challenging these little queers to a game of pool."

All four of the Sons and Drake stiffened slightly and Drake's glare grew even darker.

"What's that saying?" Drake asked and paused for a moment pretending to think. "Oh yeah, 'I think the lady doth protest too much.' What do you say, Aaron? Have something you're hiding that you wanna share?" He asked mockingly.

Aaron's face went red; though whether it was from anger, embarrassment or a combination of the two, Drake wasn't sure. "You little shit!" Aaron snarled as he lunged for Drake.

And with that the fight was on. Drake dodged Aaron's first swing but the second clipped him on the jaw; he returned it with a solid punch to the older boy's left eye and watched with satisfaction as he went flying back and landed on the floor, taking one of his cronies with him. His satisfaction didn't last long though as Aaron's other friend took a swing at him. Drake dodged and jumped slightly as another arm flew past him to connect with the other boy. He turned to see Reid's fist connect with a solid crack.

At that point Aaron finally managed to make it back to his feet and lunged at Drake once more, only to be caught around the waist by Pogue as the bigger boy stepped in. Aaron's elbow flew back and managed to catch Pogue in the temple and he loosened his hold a little, but not enough for Aaron to get loose.

Sarah shrieked as Aaron's friend managed to throw Reid into Caleb and her boyfriend joined in the fight. "Caleb!" She shrieked, "What are you doing? Stop it!"

She was ignored as the seven boys continued fighting; Tyler quickly getting sucked into the fight as well as Aaron finally got away from Pogue and shoved Drake into him. The eight boys fought viciously for a few more minutes until Nicky managed to make it to them, baseball bat in hand.

"All right, break it up!" The man bellowed loudly as he grabbed onto random boys and pushed them in different directions, the Sons and Drake to one side and Aaron and his two cronies on the other. He smacked the baseball bat in his hand. "I don't allow fighting in my bar. I suggest you boys get out of here now unless you want to get banned."

All eight boys nodded, still eyeing each other hostilely. The Sons and Drake were the first to break the staring as they glared one last time and moved toward the door to the bar; sending nasty looks over their shoulders as they went.

Outside, the five boys decided not to hang around and chance Aaron and his buddies wanting to continue things when they came out. They quickly said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up at the Garwin's the next day before going their separate directions; Tyler heading home and Caleb leaving with Sarah to take her home, she was clearly not pleased with her boyfriend, leaving just Reid, Drake and Pogue in the parking lot.

Pogue tossed the keys to the Corvette at Drake. "Here, you take the car back to my place. I don't want you driving the bike in the dark yet," He said.

Drake nodded and handed over the motorcycle keys before turning to Reid. "I'll meet you at Pogue's?" He asked.

Reid nodded his reply and slid into the Cabriolet, starting her up and quickly leaving the bar. Pogue started up the bike and peeled out after him, Drake following shortly in the 'Vette.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**And chapter 10 is done! ****I hope you liked this chapter! And that the fight scene didn't suck. Or the pool game. I don't really play pool so it's kinda hard for me to visualize the game and if I can't visualize it, I can't write it.**

**Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Kyra**


	11. Bruises

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler…And I'm still not spoiling the others! So, you still have to wait for them!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings:** **Slash**! You have been warned!

**A/N:** More Drake/Tyler! Much more than the last chapter! I hope you like it! Also, I just wanna apologize for the lack of updates, I had problems logging on to FFN when I first finished this chapter and then I kinda forgot...But on the plus side you all get 5 chapters at once! I hope that makes up for the lack of updates!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 11: Bruises**

Drake was lying on the couch with an ice pack pressed to his jaw the day after the fight at Nicky's. It was getting close to noon and he knew the others would be there soon. Reid was sprawled out on the other couch, an ice pack pressed gently to his split lip. He groaned as the doorbell rang and pushed himself to his feet, tossing the ice pack on the table next to the couch as he made his way to the door, though he was tempted to Use to let the others in.

Drake barely moved as he heard Reid leave the living room, keeping his eyes closed as held the ice to his face. A couple of minutes later he heard Reid come back into the room with the others, then the sound of Reid flopping back onto the other couch. He cracked an eye to see if he'd need to move and let someone sit with him. Both of his eyes flew open and went wide and he shot up off the couch as he caught sight of Tyler's face. He was at the other boy's side in an instant.

"Holy shit, Baby Boy! Who hit you?" Drake asked as he took in bruise on the right side of Tyler's face. His right eye and the top half of his right cheek were completely purple.

Tyler looked down and tried to position his face so that Drake couldn't see the bruise as he answered, though it didn't do much good. "Um, well," He started a bit hesitantly, "You did actually. When Aaron shoved you into me your elbow caught me in the face."

Drake's eyes went wide and a look of horror crossed his face. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Baby Boy," Drake said as he reached out and gently tilted Tyler's face back up so that he could see the bruise better and softly ran his fingers over the bruise causing Tyler to shiver slightly and his eyes to flutter closed.

Reid watched the other two boys with wide eyes. When he saw Drake reach out to touch Tyler's face and the brunette's eyes fluttered shut, Reid's eyes went even wider and he swiftly and quietly stood up from the couch, reaching out and grabbing both Pogue and Caleb by the arms and dragging them out of the room behind him. He quietly closed the doors to the living room behind them before turning and heading toward the kitchen, Pogue and Caleb following behind him curiously.

When they got to the kitchen and Reid still hadn't said anything, Caleb finally broke the silence, "Uh, Reid? What the hell was that?"

Reid dug through the cabinets until he found a bag of chips them pushed himself up to sit on the counters as he opened them. He snorted softly at Caleb. "Those two totally like each other," He said, "They have for a while. And I think they're about to finally do something about it; I figured they might like a bit of privacy."

Pogue raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Really? I figured you'd tease the hell out of them. Not give them privacy."

"Oh, trust me, I'll definitely tease them about it," Reid replied, "Just not until _after_ they've gotten together. Once that happens, they're free game as far as teasing them is concerned."

Caleb shook his head, "Be nice, Reid."

Reid looked at the oldest boy incredulously. "I am being nice!" He exclaimed, "I gave them privacy didn't I?"

Pogue and Caleb just shook their heads at their younger friend.

Drake vaguely noticed Reid leaving the room with Caleb and Pogue and closing the doors after them. "I'm so sorry," He whispered again, still softly tracing his fingertips over the bruise.

Tyler's eyes opened slowly and locked on the apologetic silver gaze of the slightly taller boy. "It wasn't your fault," He replied, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But-"

Tyler shook his head as he cut the blonde off, "Stop apologizing. You didn't mean to do it and I don't blame you, okay?"

Drake nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on the bruised right side of Tyler's face.

Tyler's eyes darted down to Drake's lips as the other boy's tongue darted out to moisten them. He swallowed thickly and his eyes fluttered closed once more as he felt Drake run his fingers over the bruise again. A second later he felt warm breath on his cheek and his eyes flew open again as he felt Drake gently brush a kiss over the top of the bruise, near his temple. A second later and his eyes drifted closed again as Drake placed another soft kiss at the corner of his eye, then another on the top of his cheek bone and another on his cheek. Tyler's breath stuttered as he felt Drake press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and he quickly licked his suddenly dry lips. He could feel Drake's warm breath on his lips, but after a moment when nothing else happened, he slowly opened his eyes. Drake was less than an inch from him and their eyes locked, Drake seeming to search for something in his gaze before slowly leaning in and closing the incredibly short distance between their lips. And then the blonde was kissing him and Tyler's eyes drifted shut once more as his arms came up to wrap around Drake's neck and he returned the kiss.

Drake wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and pulled the other boy a bit closer, tilting his head slightly as he gently ran his tongue over the seem of the older boy' slips. Tyler's lips opened easily for him and he slipped his tongue into the warm cavern of Tyler's mouth, gently tracing over his teeth and tongue, mapping out every ridge and crevice to be found.

Tyler moaned into the kiss as he threaded his fingers into Drake's blonde locks. Their tongues danced inside his mouth and he simply enjoyed the taste of the other boy.

As air started to become an issue, Drake slowly pulled back from the kiss. He trailed kisses back up over Tyler's right cheek as though he could literally kiss it better.

Tyler was panting for breath when Drake finally pulled back from him. "Wow," He whispered softly, his eyes slowly opening and looking into Drake's mercury orbs once more.

Drake nodded and smiled. "Yeah," He agreed, whispering as well.

Tyler stared a moment longer before blinking and looking around the living room in confusion. "Uh, where'd everyone go?" He questioned.

Drake grinned. "Reid dragged Pogue and Caleb out a while ago. Even closed the door behind them," He said, nodding at the doors to the living room.

Tyler turned and looked at the doors in surprise. "Huh. I wonder how I managed to miss that."

"Well, you were a bit distracted," Drake replied, "Hell, I barely even noticed. And my eyes were open at the time, unlike yours."

"Huh."

The just stood like that in silence for a moment, Drake's arms around Tyler's waist and Tyler's arms around his neck, his fingers in Drake's hair as they held each other close.

Drake sighed and stepped back slightly. "We should probably go find them before Reid gets impatient and come barging back in," He said regretfully.

Tyler nodded his head in agreement, slowly letting his arms fall from around Drake's neck.

As Tyler went to take a step back from him, Drake seemed to change his mind for a moment and tightened his grip on the other boy, pulling him back in close and kissing him once more. He moaned as Tyler's mouth opened beneath his instantly and the other boy kissed him back.

The continued to kiss for a few more minutes before Drake finally broke the kiss, both boys panting for breath. Drake leaned his forehead against Tyler's. "We really should go," He said and Tyler nodded, the boys sighing and stepping back from each other.

They turned and headed for the doors and Drake slid his hand into Tyler's as they crossed the room, Tyler smiling as he laced their fingers together. They opened the living room doors and stopped short as Reid was standing right in front of them.

The older boy's eyes flicked down to their joined hands and then back up to their faces. He stared at them for a second before speaking. "You to let you know; if either of you hurts the other, I'll kick your ass," He warned before grinning and throwing his arm around Drake's shoulder on the other side of the boy from Tyler. "So, tell me; is Baby Boy a good kisser?"

"_Reid_!" Tyler exclaimed and blushed as Pogue and Caleb started laughing.

Drake grinned at Reid, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Aww, how cute are they?**

**Again, sorry I haven't been updating here. I sorta forgot, hopefully you're not too mad at me, and if so, getting 5 chapters at once hopefully makes it better.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	12. Studying And A BreakUp

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler…And I'm still not spoiling the others! So, you still have to wait for them!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings: Slash!** You have been warned!

**A/N:** More Drake/Tyler! And Sarah finally gets the boot! Yay! I hope you like it!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 12: Studying And A Break-Up**

Tyler and Drake sat down on the couch in the living room of the Garwin home and got comfortable. Tyler pulled a notebook out of the book bag he sat on the floor next to the couch. He quickly flipped through the notebook while his boyfriend of one month shifted around a bit trying to get more comfortable.

Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Sarah were all in the kitchen debating on what to do for dinner and the two youngest boys had decided to move into the living room in order for Drake to try and catch up on a bit more of the curriculum he'd need to know when he started Spencer in less than a month. They had also wanted a little privacy as well incase they decided to hold hands, cuddle, kiss or otherwise be affectionate with each other. While Caleb, Pogue and Reid all knew they were dating and were not only fine with it, but encouraged it; Sarah didn't know yet. And their relationship was something they wanted to keep to themselves for a bit longer. Outside the Sons, the only person who knew about them was Drake's Aunt Lilah and she fully supported them as well.

"Okay," Tyler started as he glanced over the top of the notebook at Drake, "Today we're working on Literature. Specifically, Shakespeare. First question: In which of Shakespeare's plays is one of the main characters a supernatural creature named Puck?"

Drake smiled at that question; it was so easy! Puck had been one of his favorite characters because of his prankster nature. "'_A Midsummer Night's Dream_'," He replied.

Tyler nodded his head. "Good. Name three of the main characters in '_Othello_'; not including Othello himself."

Drake thought for a moment before replying, "Desdemona, Othello's wife. Iago, Othello's trusted friend and betrayer. And Emilia, Iago's wife and Desdemona's maid. Do we have to do this? I already know Shakespeare; can't we do something…Funner?"

Tyler rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's whining. "You know the deal, Drake; we study and I quiz you and if you do good you get a reward," Tyler replied. Over the past month he had taken to bribing Drake with kisses and make-out sessions to get the other boy to do more studying. Drake was doing really well, but Tyler wanted to make sure that he would be at Junior-level when school started up in a month. "Now, which play is this quote from? 'Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again.'"

"'_Romeo and Juliet_'. Act one, scene five. Said by Romeo to Juliet," Drake answered. He paused for a moment and grinned before reaching over and plucking the notebook out of his boyfriend's hands.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed, surprised.

Drake just grinned at him as he leaned over him, pressing the older boy back into the arm of the couch and causing him to lay back. "And I have no problem giving you your sin," He purred before leaning down and capturing Tyler's lips in a kiss.

Tyler thought about protesting for about half a second before simply giving in and closing his eyes, his arms coming up to wrap around Drake's neck as he stretched out a bit more on the couch.

Drake stretched out over Tyler, his weight lightly pressing the other boy into the couch as he gently licked Tyler's lips, deepening the kiss when the brunette granted him entrance. He moaned lightly as Tyler's tongue danced with his own and lightly ran his hand over Tyler's side before slipping it under the hem of his shirt.

Tyler moaned and arched into the contact, enjoying the feeling of Drake's hand on his skin, lightly resting on his ribs, Drake's thumb rubbing back and forth over his skin. He slid his hands up into Drake's hair and tugged lightly, causing the blonde to moan once more as they broke the kiss.

Both of the boys were panting for breath as the kiss broke and Drake started to slowly kiss his way down over Tyler's jaw and down his neck, pausing every now and then to suck or gently bite at the skin.

Tyler let his head drop back onto the arm of the couch and arched his neck, granting Drake better access. One of Tyler's hands slipped out of Drake's hair and slid down over his back and under the hem of his black t-shirt before gently tracing his way back up to Drake's shoulders.

A shiver ran down Drake's spine as he felt Tyler drawing patterns up his back with a feather-light touch and he quickly moved back up to properly kiss his boyfriend once more. Tyler's mouth instantly opened beneath his, the older boy's tongue easily slipping into Drake's mouth and the dance began again. He started lightly scrape his nails over Tyler's ribs and abs, delighting in the other boy's shiver and swallowing the moan the action elicited.

Tyler tilted his head to deepen the kiss, teasing Drake's tongue back into his mouth. He slid his remaining hand down from Drake's hair and up under his shirt to clutch at the blonde's shoulders. He could feel himself growing hard in his pants and could feel Drake's answering hardness pressing into his thigh.

Drake pressed his hips down toward Tyler with a small gasp that quickly turned into a groan as he heard laughter coming from the direction of the living room doors. He slowly pulled back from the kiss and tucked his face into Tyler's neck, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath before turning to face the doorway, still laying mostly on top of Tyler and feeling Tyler do the same.

"Oh yeah, you're getting a _lot_ of studying done," Caleb said with a laugh as he casually leaned against the door jam.

"What do you want, Caleb?" Drake asked as he sent a glare the older teen's direction.

The eldest Son just grinned, not in the least bit fazed. "We decided on pizza and wanted to make sure that was okay with you two," He replied.

"Yeah, that's fine," Tyler said, Drake nodding as well, "You know what we like on ours."

Caleb nodded and pushed off the door frame, just smiling at the two for a moment before starting to turn to leave, freezing as a soft feminine voice came from behind him.

"Caleb?" Sarah asked as she approached the living room, "What's taking so long?" She stepped into the living room and as she caught sight of the two youngest boys, Tyler stretched out on the couch with Drake lying half on top of him and his hands up the back of Drake's shirt while one of Drake's was under Tyler's own shirt, resting on his abs, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in shock. "Oh my God!"

Drake and Tyler blinked in surprise at Sarah's sudden appearance but made no real effort to move. Though, Tyler did remove his hands from Drake's shirt and try to push the other boy back off of him, only for Drake to toss a smirk at him and make himself more comfortable. Tyler rolled his eyes affectionately and sighed softly as he made himself more comfortable as well.

After nearly two full minutes of Sarah doing nothing but staring at the boys on the couch, Caleb reached out and hesitantly put his hand on her arm, "Sarah? You okay?"

The blonde seemed to snap out of her shock, visibly shaking herself out of it as she glanced at Caleb before her gaze drifted back to Tyler and Drake; the latter of which was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "That's disgusting!" She spat, causing all three boys to look at her in surprise, their eyebrows nearly disappearing into their hairlines.

"What?" Caleb asked, shocked.

Sarah turned to look at her boyfriend, "That is disgusting!" She repeated, gesturing to the two boys on the couch who were sitting up in their seats by now as she shrieked. "It's gross, Caleb! Unnatural! It's wrong and disgusting and shouldn't be allowed!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Drake hissed as he shot the blonde girl a look filled with pure venom while Tyler just looked slightly hurt by her statements and Caleb stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"Of course, I'm not kidding you!" Sarah shrieked as she shot Drake a look of disgust before turning back to Caleb, "Did you know about this?"

Caleb blinked as he took a step away from Sarah, into the living room and a bit closer to Drake and Tyler. "Of course I knew; Tyler's been one of my best friend's for as long as I can remember. So is Drake now, too," He replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" Reid asked as he and Pogue stepped up behind Sarah, drawn to the living room by the sound of her shrieks. He took in Caleb's look of surprise, Tyler's hurt face and Drake's look of absolute seething loathing as they all stared at Sarah and turned to look at the blonde girl, "Sarah?"

Both Pogue and Reid jumped back slightly as Sarah whirled to face them. "You knew about this, too, didn't you?" She questioned, looking disgusted while pointing behind her toward Tyler and Drake. "You both knew that they were faggots!"

Pogue's hands shot out to grab Reid as the younger boy's eyes went black with rage as he glared at the blonde in front to f him.

"That's my cousin and my best friend you're talking about," Reid growled out, his voice deadly soft; though it didn't seem to register with Sarah just how dangerously thin the ice she was treading on was.

Pogue kept a tight grip on Reid as he pulled the blonde around Sarah and over to stand with the two youngest just behind Caleb.

"How can you support this?" Sarah asked and turned to focus her gaze on her boyfriend. "Caleb, you can't honestly be okay with this!" She exclaimed, half-questioning and half-stating.

"Why not?" Caleb asked, looking incredulous, "They're happy; how is that a bad thing?"

"Because it's disgusting!" Sarah shrieked. "And unnatural!"

"Unnatural?" Pogue asked, cutting the blonde off, "You think that it's unnatural?! You do remember your boyfriend is a Witch, right?"

Sarah just ignored the long-haired boy and continued staring at Caleb. "Come on, Caleb! You're honestly okay with this?" She asked motioning toward where Drake and Tyler stood; Drake with his arm around Tyler and their fingers laced together.

"Yeah, I am," He replied, his brown eyes sparking with a fierce protectiveness. "Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical of me to judge them."

Sarah looked confused while Reid snickered behind Caleb; his eyes still an inky black with the Power. "What?" Sarah asked looking at Caleb in confusion.

Caleb sighed, "I'm bi, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes went wide before a look of disgust crossed her face and she took a step back, "What?"

Reid just continued to snicker while Pogue smirked and Tyler tried to hide his smile at Sarah's reaction.

Drake looked at Caleb in surprise, "Really? Caleb likes the man-sex?" He grinned outright as he caught the look of revulsion on Sarah's face.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah. He even dated Aaron Abbot for a while."

Drake's eyes went wide and he stared at Caleb in disbelief. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Caleb smirked as he glanced back at Drake, "Why do you think he hates us so much?"

"Holy shit," Drake breathed.

Pogue nodded, "Yeah, Caleb dumped his ass because Aaron was being his usual prick self; Aaron wasn't too pleased. And when he started practically stalking Caleb, Reid, Tyler and I made it clear just how little Caleb wanted to do with him. He's hated us all ever since."

"Wow."

Sarah took another step back away from the boys. "That's disgusting, Caleb! I can't believe you're…I can't date someone like that, Caleb," She said as she continued to back away.

Caleb shrugged at her. "Fine," He replied, "I guess this means we're breaking up then; because that's part of who I am, Sarah, I doubt it's going to change."

"Ugh," Sarah huffed in disgust and spun on her heel and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Caleb stood where he was for a moment before heading out of the room. "I need to…" He started before letting out a frustrated breath, "I'll be out back." He left the room and the other four headed over to the front windows and looked outside, watching as Sarah strode off down the driveway.

Reid smirked as the black finally bled from his eyes and he started singing softly under his breath, "Na na na na, na na na na,"

Drake grinned as he recognized the song and joined his cousin, "Hey hey hey, goodbye,"

Both boys snickered before starting over once more, "Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye."

Tyler elbowed both of the blondes in the ribs, "Knock it off, you two." He glanced back over his shoulder in the direction Caleb had gone, making sure that the older boy wouldn't hear. He turned to glare at Pogue as well when he heard the older boy start to snicker.

"What?" Pogue asked when he caught sight of Tyler's glare, "It's funny."

After a moment, Tyler's glare faded as he admitted to himself that it really was funny. He glanced over his shoulder once more before snickering as well; him and Pogue both joining in for a final, "Hey hey hey, goodbye."

All four boys dissolved into laughter as the final note faded away.

After they stopped laughing, Pogue headed out back to try and calm Caleb down or comfort him or whatever it was that he needed at the moment while Reid went ahead and ordered the pizza and Drake and Tyler cleaned up their study materials in the living room before joining Reid in the dining room.

Caleb and Pogue entered the dining room just as the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza. The five boys ate in silence and when they were finished it was quickly decided that the others would go home early; it had been an eventful day and they were all tired. Reid and Drake walked the others to the door, Pogue and Caleb quickly saying their goodbyes and leaving while Drake pulled Tyler close to kiss him goodbye.

Drake kissed Tyler softly for a moment, not letting the kiss deepen before pulling back slightly and meeting Tyler's blue gaze. "'Goodnight, goodnight,'" He whispered, his lips brushing Tyler's with every word, "'Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.'" He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend softly once more, tilting his head and deepening the kiss this time. When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, he grinned at Tyler, "I told you I knew my Shakespeare."

Tyler let out a soft chuckle, "So you did." He leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to Drake's lips before stepping back and backing toward the stairs leading off the porch and smiled at Drake. "'A thousand times goodnight,'" He whispered, then turned and headed down the stairs and toward his Hummer and leaving.

Drake turned to go back inside only to be met with the sight of Reid leaning in the doorway, a huge grin on his face.

"You two are so sickeningly sweet," The older blonde teased, "I think I'm gonna hurl."

Drake rolled his eyes and shouldered his way past his cousin, "Shut up."

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**And chapter 12 is done! Yay! The beginning of this chapter gave me the hardest time! But I'm happy with the way it turned out! And Yay! Sarah's gone!! Just to let everyone know, I don't agree with anything she said…Obviously. If I did, I wouldn't be writing slash, now would I?**

**And just to clarify, even though I doubt I need to, I don't own Shakespeare or any of his plays or characters mentioned. All of the quotes used are from '_Romeo and Juliet_'. The first one, when Tyler was quizzing Drake is from Act I Scene V, said by Romeo to Juliet, and the last two at the end are both from Act II Scene II, the one Drake uses is from Romeo to Juliet and the one Tyler uses is from Juliet to Romeo. Though they weren't said together or in that order.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	13. Moping

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler…And I'm still not spoiling the others! So, you still have to wait for them!

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings: Slash!** You have been warned! And a couple of bad words.

**A/N:** Okay, so there's not much Drake or Tyler in this one, but I think you'll all like it anyway!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 13: Moping**

Reid, Tyler, Drake and Pogue watched as Caleb walked out of the room, his shoulders hunched, and Tyler sighed.

"He's moping again," The youngest Son said needlessly.

It had been just under two weeks since Sarah had found out about Drake and Tyler's relationship and Caleb's bisexuality and blown up ending with Caleb and Sarah breaking up and Sarah leaving. They had found out a couple of days later that Sarah had even gone so far as to move back to Boston. And now, nearly two weeks later, Caleb was still moping about the break-up.

Reid scowled, "I wish he'd just get over it. This moping shit is depressing. And she's not worth it."

Pogue sighed as he looked over at Reid. "No, she's not," He agreed, "But Caleb really liked her and having things end the way they did and him finding out she was so different from what he thought; it hit him hard. Just give him some time."

"How much time, Pogue?" Reid asked. "It's been almost two weeks and he's still walking around like someone shot his puppy or something."

"Maybe we should take him out to a night a Nicky's," Drake suggested, "Try and take his mind off of it."

"Or maybe one of us should talk to him," Tyler added, "Try and get him to talk about it, get it off his chest, you know?"

Reid nodded, "That's a good idea. I'll do it." He stood up swiftly from his seat and followed the direction Caleb had gone.

Tyler blinked for a moment as he stared at Reid's retreating back. "Okay, I actually meant me or Pogue should talk to him," He muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

It took him a few minutes but Reid finally found Caleb in his father's old study. The room was dark; the furnishings and walls all done in dark woods, dark curtains over the windows and only two small lamps lighting the room, the main lights turned off. Caleb was sitting in the chair in front of the desk; a chair Reid remembered sitting in many times when he was younger, back before his father had died, and his father had had to lecture him on something or the other. Reid could barely see Caleb's face, the dim lamps casting shadows over the other boy's features.

"Caleb?"

"Go away, Reid," Caleb said softly, "I just want to be alone right now."

Reid stared at Caleb and his jaw clenched. "Yeah, well that's just too damn bad," He retorted.

"Reid," Caleb said, a warning clear in his tone, a warning that Reid ignored.

"No, Caleb, You don't need to be sitting in here by yourself in the dark!" Reid exclaimed. "Why don't we go out to Nicky's or something? Or we can just stay here and talk. Either way, you need to move on." He could tell that Caleb was beginning to get annoyed and possibly a bit pissed off, but Reid figured anything was better than the constant moping.

Caleb glared at Reid and stood up from the chair. "I don't want to talk," He said, "And I don't want to go out. I just want to be alone right now."

Reid glared right back, annoyed as well, and his temper beginning to boil over after almost two weeks of keeping it in check while trying to let Caleb deal on his own. "Damn it, Caleb! Would you stop fucking moping? So you and Sarah broke up; get over it!"

Caleb glared at the blonde, annoyed and more then ready to vent his frustration. "Screw you, Reid," He replied, "I bet you're just so happy that I'm not with Sarah anymore. I mean you were always pissed that she picked me over you." He was kind of itching for a fight now, and he knew he could count on Reid to deliver.

Reid glared at Caleb, his jaw clenching in anger and frustration. "Shut up, Caleb."

"Why? Did I hit a nerve?" Caleb asked. "You were pissed because she chose me. You were jealous of me because I got the girl and you didn't."

Reid growled low in his throat. "I was never jealous of _you_," He spat.

"Of course you weren't," Caleb scoffed. "C'mon, Reid! I saw the look on your face anytime Sarah and I were together. You were jealous. Sure, you hid it well, but I know you better than that."

Reid snorted, "Not as well as you think, apparently."

"Oh really? Because I beg to differ," Caleb said.

Reid stared at Caleb for a moment. "God! You really don't get it, do you?" He asked completely frustrated.

"Get what?" Caleb asked annoyed.

Reid growled in frustration and pushed the taller boy against the wall and kissed him hard, using Caleb's gasp to slip his tongue into the older boy's mouth. He pulled back a few seconds later panting harshly. "It was never _you_ I was jealous of; it was _her_. I was jealous because _she_ had _you_; not the other way around," He said fiercely before turning and walking away, Caleb staring after him in wide-eyed shock.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**And another pairing has been revealed! I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Yes, I know this chapter was short, but I've had most of this chapter (from "Damn it, Caleb! Would you stop fucking moping?" until the end) written for nearly two weeks and it was really hard to write the first half of the chapter and get it as long as I did and still have it mesh with the part I had pre-written. The next chapter should be longer.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Leave a review and let me know!**

**Kyra**


	14. Storms

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler,Caleb/Reid…and Pogue is still a surprise, so you have to wait to find out who he's with.

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings: Slash!** You have been warned!

**A/N:** Again, not much Drake or Tyler; mostly Caleb and Reid, but its needed. I hope you like it! Next chapter will definitely have Drake in it though.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 14: Storms**

Caleb stared in shock at Reid's retreating form. His fingers slowly lifted to touch his lips as the last couple of minutes played over in his mind. He jumped and blinked, shaking himself out of his shock as he heard a door slam at the front of the house. Realizing that it was probably Reid who had slammed the door, most likely leaving, Caleb hurried toward the front of the house, hoping to catch up with Reid before he left. They _really_ needed to talk! He cursed as he pulled open the front door only to see Reid tearing out of the driveway in the Cabriolet. He quickly went into the living room and grabbed his car keys off of the coffee table and rushed out the door to his Mustang.

As the front door closed behind Caleb, Tyler turned to look at Pogue, "Okay, what the hell just happened?"

Pogue shook his head, "No idea."

Reid had gone to talk to Caleb and less then ten minutes later they had seen him storm past the open living room doors and outside, slamming the door behind him; a few seconds later and Caleb walked past the living room so fast he was almost running before coming back into the living room and grabbing his keys; not even acknowledging them before leaving once more.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Reid's talk with Caleb didn't go so well," Drake said as he looked out the window to see Caleb speeding down the driveway.

Pogue snorted. "No shit, Sherlock."

Tyler walked over to stand next to Drake at the window, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. He frowned as he noticed it getting dark outside, much quicker than it should have been. His frown deepened as rain started falling in sheets. "Pogue…" Tyler started slowly only to be cut off as thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky causing the three of them to jump slightly.

"Holy shit!" Drake exclaimed, "Is it just me or did that storm roll in _really_ fast?"

"It's not just you," Pogue said as he joined them by the window. "That storm's not natural."

"Do you think its Caleb or Reid?" Tyler asked as he glanced back at Pogue.

The older boy shrugged. "Not sure, but my guess would be Reid."

Drake opened his mouth to say something but had to pause as thunder rolled through the air again. He watched as the glass literally shook in the window frame. "Damn, someone is _not_ a happy camper," He muttered. "What the hell did those two talk about?" He asked as he turned to look at the two Sons standing behind him. He pulled Tyler around in front of him when the older boy jumped slightly as thunder boomed and lightning flashed once more. He wrapped his arms around his waist, reversing their positions and propping his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder as he held him close.

Pogue shook his head, "I really wish I knew," He replied as the watched the rain assault the windows in torrents.

"I just hope they'll be okay," Tyler said, "They were both driving when the storm started up."

Pogue and Drake just nodded their agreement as the three of them stood watching the storm rage outside, none of them leaving the window even when the power cut out and the room was bathed in darkness, only being illuminated by the lightning that chased the thunder across the sky.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

"Fuck!" Caleb swore as rain started pouring down and he slowed down slightly. By the time he had made it out to his car, Reid had been long gone, so Caleb was really hoping that he knew the younger boy well enough to know where he was headed; because he obviously didn't know him as well as he had thought…

Caleb let out a relieved sigh as he pulled to a stop on the bluff overlooking the Dells and was barely able to make out Reid's car through the rain. He turned off the car and took a deep breath; he hadn't really thought about what he'd say once he caught up with Reid, but they really did need to talk. Lightning flashed across the sky and lit up the bluff and Caleb saw Reid standing a few feet from the edge of the bluff, his head tilted up toward the sky. He quickly stepped out of the car and was drenched instantly. Ignoring the rain and the vague thought that he should have grabbed his jacket, Caleb made his way over to the blonde.

Caleb stopped next to Reid and just stared at him for a moment, trying to find the words he wanted and simply taking in the sight of the younger boy. Reid was completely soaked, blonde hair a few shades darker from the water and plastered down to his head; he face was tilted to the sky, his eyes closed, the rain slipping over his features; his hands were shoved in his pockets and he was breathing slow and deep. Caleb hesitantly reached out and touched Reid's arm. At first he thought the other boy hadn't noticed him but after a moment Reid slowly lowered his head and opened his eyes, turning to face Caleb. The older boy gasped in shock as he saw the anguish and pain in those clear blue eyes and dropped his hand back to his side.

"Reid…" He started softly before trailing off not sure what to say and knowing that the other boy probably hadn't even heard that over the sounds of the rain pounding down around them.

"What do you want, Caleb?" Reid asked loudly, nearly yelling to be heard even though they were only an arms length apart.

"We need to talk," Caleb yelled back.

Reid stared at him for a moment before replying. "No, we don't," He said before turning his face back up to the black sky, lightning lighting up his features.

Caleb reached out and grabbed Reid's arm, pulling the other boy around to face him. "You kissed me, Reid; I'm pretty sure we need to talk."

"Just forget about it, Caleb!" Reid exclaimed as he turned away once more, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough!" Caleb replied, "We need to! We need to talk about this, Reid!"

Reid whirled around to face Caleb again. "Damn it, Caleb!" He yelled, "Just drop it okay? I know you don't feel the same way, so let's just forget I ever did anything so stupid as kissing you, alright? Pretend it never happened."

Caleb watched with awe as the storm became more severe the more upset Reid got; the wind picked up and the rain came down even harder, the thunder became an almost constant rumble and lightning flashed across the inky sky continuously, one bolt barely fading before another split through the darkness. After a few seconds, Reid's words seemed to sink in and Caleb grabbed his wrist tightly, pulling him back around as Reid turned to leave, to walk away again.

Reid glared at Caleb as he was pulled around to face the older boy once more. His eyes widened as Caleb pulled him closer and leaned down so that he was speaking right into Reid's ear.

"And what if I don't want to pretend it never happened, Reid? What if I don't want to forget about it?" He asked fiercely before he pulled back to meet Reid's shocked gaze. "And who the hell said I didn't feel the same?"

"I…" Reid started but was cut off as Caleb leaned down and captured the shorter boy's lips in a searing kiss. Reid froze in shock for a moment before he melted into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Caleb's neck, tangling his fingers in the older boy's wet hair as he molded his body to Caleb's taller frame.

Caleb wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and pulled him impossibly closer, sliding his tongue into the blonde's mouth as the kiss deepened and turned more passionate. Their eyes slipped shut and as Caleb pressed his hips into Reid's the world seemed to explode around them. There was a rumble of thunder so deep they felt the ground vibrate beneath them and the entire sky lit up with a blindingly brilliant flash of lightning. As they slowly pulled away from the kiss, Caleb became aware of the rain dying off and the sky beginning to lighten once more, the sun starting to peek out from behind the clouds a few minutes later. He stared at Reid in awe for a moment before glancing down at the ground and chuckling.

"Talk about an earth-moving kiss," He said with a smirk as he looked back up at the blonde in his arms. "Christ, Reid."

Reid laughed before pulling Caleb into another kiss, this one shorter than the last. "You sure about this, Caleb?" He asked, a slightly vulnerable look in his eyes, "I mean, Sarah…"

"Sarah was a substitute," Caleb replied as he reached up to caress Reid's face, "A pale comparison to what I really wanted but thought I couldn't have." He paused for a moment as he looked at Reid. "How long?"

Reid sighed; he didn't need to ask what Caleb meant. He looked down at the ground as he answered, "Years. I'm not sure exactly how long, but I realized it years ago. How I always craved your attention; how I didn't like sharing you with anyone other than Pogue and Tyler; how I wanted to bash Aaron's face in every time he kissed you. That's what actually made me realize it…The uncontrollable urge to kick Aaron's ass every time he touched you. And once I thought about it, a lot of other stuff started to make sense. Hell, why do you think I Used so much?"

Caleb blinked in surprise as he tilted Reid's face back up so that he could see him again. "Really?" He asked, "You Used to get my attention?"

Reid nodded, "God, Caleb! Do you have any idea how much of a turn-on it was, and still is, to have you slam me against the wall when you were pissed at me? Like last year when I Used at Nicky's during the pool game against Aaron, the night that you had your first date with Sarah. I hated seeing you with her and wanted your attention. And I knew Using would get it. God, I'm such a masochist when it comes to getting your attention." He shook his head in self-deprecation.

Caleb smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss, tracing his tongue over the blonde's lips before slipping inside his mouth. The brunette smiled into the kiss as Reid moaned. After a few minutes he pulled back and broke the kiss. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," He murmured against Reid's lips, "You definitely have my attention now, for as long as you want it." He felt a soft puff of air against his lips as Reid sighed and leaned back in to quickly press a soft kiss against Reid's lips before loosening his grip on the younger boy.

Reid's fingers slipped out of Caleb's hair and his hands dropped back to his sides as Caleb stepped away from him. He smiled as he felt Caleb lace their fingers together and start pulling him back toward their cars.

"C'mon, the others are probably wondering what's going on," Caleb said as he stopped next to Reid's car. "I'll meet you back at your house?"

Reid nodded and reached up to kiss Caleb once more, reveling in the feel of the other boy's lips on his own; it was so much better than he'd ever imagined.

They slowly broke apart and Caleb pressed one more quick kiss to Reid's lips before turning and making his way over to his car. He got in and started the car and watched as Reid got into the Cabriolet and took off before quickly following the blonde back to the Garwin house.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

Tyler, Drake and Pogue all flinched and shielded their eyes as a huge bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, turning the inky black a blinding electric blue for a moment. As they were blinking the spots from their vision, they heard a crash as a lamp fell off one of the tables because of the vibrations caused by the preceding thunder.

"What the hell was that?" Drake asked as he finally managed to get rid of the spots in front of his eyes and looked at the two older boys.

Pogue and Tyler could do nothing but shrug as they watched the rain stop and the sun come back out.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Yay! Another one done! I really liked the idea of the storm caused by and connected to Reid's emotions. I think that turned out pretty interesting…**

**And yay! Reid and Caleb are together now! Personally, I'm a firm believer that all the tension between them could be solved with a good fuck…but that's just me…**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	15. A Little Friendly Teasing

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler,Caleb/Reid…and Pogue is still a surprise, so you have to wait to find out who he's with.

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings: Slash!** You have been warned!

**A/N:** All five boys in this one again, yay! Hope you enjoy!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 15: A Little Friendly Teasing**

Caleb pulled up to the Garwin house and stepped out of his car. As soon as he was upright and the car door closed, he found himself pressed back against the side of the Mustang, Reid's lips over his own. He moaned and gave in to the kiss, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Reid's waist. They broke apart a few minutes later when oxygen started to become and issue. Caleb sighed contentedly as he leaned his forehead against Reid's.

"Eager, are we?" He asked with a smirk.

Reid smirked back at him. "I have _years_ of making up to do, so you'd better get used to it," He replied before kissing Caleb once more, quickly slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of the older boy's mouth.

Caleb grinned as he pulled back from the kiss, "Oh, I don't think I'll have any problems getting used to this."

"Good," Reid said as he pressed a quick kiss to Caleb's lips before stepping back, putting some space between them. "Let's go. If we don't get inside soon, the others will be coming out here."

Caleb nodded and the two boys headed inside, Caleb reaching over and lacing his fingers with Reid's as they went. They stepped into the living room to see Drake and Tyler cuddled up on one of the couches and Pogue sprawled out in one of the armchairs.

Drake looked up when he heard Reid and Caleb enter the room and his eyes immediately focused on their interlocked hands. He glanced up at their faces for a second before looking back down at their hands, then back up at their faces, his eyes locking with Reid's blue gaze. "It's about damn time!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Huh?" Tyler looked at Drake slightly confused for a moment before following his boyfriend's gaze to the two older boys. He took in the way they were standing close to each other, their shoulders almost touching, and when he saw their hands a grin slowly spread across his face. "So you finally told him?" He asked looking at Reid.

"How did you…?" The blonde asked as he and Caleb sat down on the other couch.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I'm your best friend, Reid, and I'm not stupid. Plus, we shared a dorm for how many years?" He paused for a second and looked at the other boy in amused curiosity. "Were you aware that you sometimes talk in your sleep?"

Reid's eyes went wide as he stared at Tyler. "I what?"

Tyler nodded, "Oh yeah. Not very often, but you do. And I swear you must've had some pretty damn good dreams about Caleb; God, it was like listening to a porn soundtrack or something! First time it happened I couldn't look either of you in the face for a week!"

"Oh God!"

Caleb grinned as he watched Reid's face slowly turn a light pink. "You had naughty dreams about me?" He asked. "Care to share?"

"Please don't," Pogue said, speaking up for the first time since the other two boys had entered the room, "I'm happy for you two; really, I am, but that's something I really don't need to hear."

Reid grinned as he looked over at the older boy. "Aw, c'mon, Pogue," He teased, "You sure you don't wanna hear about all the dreams I had about Caleb going down on me? Or the ones where he bent me-"

"Positive!" Pogue exclaimed, cutting Reid off.

Drake nodded furiously, "I'm with Pogue on this one. No way in hell do I wanna hear about my cousin's kinky fantasies!"

Tyler nodded his agreement while Caleb chuckled at their reactions.

"Don't worry," The oldest boy whispered into Reid's ear, "I wanna hear all about them later…Maybe have you show instead of tell."

Reid shivered as a bolt of desire raced down his spine and he swallowed hard as images from his dreams raced through his mind. He visibly shook himself and tried to regain control of his hormones. In order to distract himself, he turned his attention to Pogue and grinned. "You realize that with Drake dating Ty and me and Caleb together now, you're the only one of us unattached, right?" He asked.

Pogue shrugged. "Fine with me," He said. "After Kate, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. And with the four of us starting at the community college soon, I think I'll keep my options open, have some fun for a while. No need for me to tie myself to one person again just yet."

"Ugh, I can't believe you guys are going to be going to college this year," Drake said with a groan.

"Just the community college nearby," Caleb said, "It's not like you'll never see us. We all scheduled our classes so we'd be in class while you were at school, no evening classes or anything. We should all be home about an hour after you."

"That reminds me," Drake said, "How am I getting to and from school? Since I don't want to stay in the dorms."

"Mom's spare car, most likely," Reid said as he leaned into Caleb's side and made himself comfortable.

Drake made a face. After getting used to driving Reid's Cabriolet, Pogue's Corvette and Ducatti, Tyler's Hummer and Caleb's Mustang it was really going to suck if he had to go back to driving Aunt Lilah's Grand Am.

Pogue laughed as he saw the look on Drake's face. "I'll let you use the 'Vette," He told the younger boy and laughed again as a look of relief passed over Drake's face.

"_Thank you_!! Aunt Lilah's car just doesn't cut it after you guys' cars; it doesn't go nearly fast enough." Drake said.

"Speed demon," Tyler teased with a smile.

Drake just nodded, "Damn straight."

"Any idea what classes you're taking yet?" Reid asked Drake.

Drake shrugged. "I think so," He said, "Aunt Lilah and I went up the other day to get me registered and signed up for classes but I don't get my final schedule until the first day."

"So what are you taking?" Caleb asked curiously.

"The usual; math, english, science, history, and a swim class for my gym credits," The younger blonde replied.

Reid's eyes narrowed as he looked at his cousin. "That's only five classes, Drake," He said. "You have to take six. What's you're sixth class?"

Drake groaned and buried his face in Tyler's shoulder as he replied, his answer completely muffled.

"What was that?" Reid asked, now sure that it was something he'd get to tease the younger boy about.

Drake sighed and turned his face to Reid, but kept his head on Tyler's shoulder. "Choir. I have choir."

Reid started laughing so hard he fell completely into Caleb's lap, slipping from his position leaning against the older boy. Caleb just grinned and Pogue chuckled. Tyler looked down at his boyfriend with a grin as Drake turned his face back in to Tyler's shoulder.

"You're taking choir?" Reid gasped out, still laughing.

Drake shot him a glare out of the corner of his eye. "Make him shut up," He muttered in to Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler chuckled and stretched out on the couch, pulling Drake down with him. "I think it's great that you're taking choir," He murmured into Drake's hair, "You have a gorgeous voice; everyone will be jealous."

Drake shifted around until he was lying on top of Tyler and lifted his head to look at the other boy and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "Thanks," He said, "But I'm only taking it because nothing else was available. Students who actually went to Spencer last year got first pick and since I'm new, it was either choir or home ec. And choir seemed to be the lesser of the two evils."

Reid finally got a hold of himself and stopped laughing enough to look up at Drake, only to see the younger boy stretched out over Tyler. "Hey, now," He said and grinned. "Hand check!" He quickly raised both of his hands up where the others could see them.

Caleb shook his head as he chuckled, but raised his hands as well.

"What are we? Twelve?" Pogue muttered as he too raised his hands.

Tyler simply lifted his hands from their position on the small of Drake's back and rolled his eyes.

Drake lifted the hand that was closest to the others and smirked at Reid, "Sorry, the other one's busy."

Tyler reached up and smacked Drake upside the head while the younger boy snickered. "Don't encourage him," He said as he looked at Pogue and Caleb as the other boys snickered as well. Reid had a mock-scandalized look on his face, but started snickering a moment later and Tyler just shook his head at all of them.

"I think you're doing it wrong," Reid teased as he looked at his cousin in amusement, "Baby Boy looks kinda bored."

Drake just lifted his visible hand again and flipped Reid off.

Caleb reached over and smacked Reid upside the head, "Behave."

Reid just laughed. "Alright, alright," He said as he leaned against Caleb and made himself comfortable once more before looking back at Drake. "So, seriously, _choir_?"

Drake groaned. "It was either that or home ec.; everything else was full because the students from last year got first pick."

"Sure they did," Reid snickered.

"I think it's a good class for you," Pogue said, "You're a good singer. I just can't get past the image of you in those robes I know you'll have to wear for concerts."

Drake groaned again, "Don't remind me."

Tyler smiled and ran his hands up and down Drake's back as the blonde once again buried his face into Tyler's shoulder.

Drake smiled into Tyler's shoulder and lifted up to kiss him again, keeping it short as he was mindful of the others in the room. He sighed softly as the kiss broke before turning his face to look at the others again. "So, Nicky's tonight?" He asked, effectively steering the conversation away from him being in choir.

"I was think we could do a movie night," Caleb said, looking at the others to see what they thought.

Pogue nodded. "Sounds good," He said. "Just no making noises louder than the TV," He added looking between the two couples.

Reid grinned, "I make no promises."  
Pogue just shook his head at the blonde while Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Popcorn now or later?" Pogue asked as he headed over to the DVD collection to pick out a movie.

"Mmmm, later," Drake answered. "I'm too comfortable to move right now."

Caleb gently removed himself from Reid and stood up. "I'll go make it," He said, "You guys pick out the movie."

When Caleb got back to the now-darkened living room, two bowls of popcorn in hand, it was obvious that Reid had used the time he was in the kitchen to get some of the spare pillows and blankets as Pogue was stretched out on his stomach on the floor, arms crossed over a pillow and his head propped on his arms watching the previews flicker across the screen. Reid was stretched out on the couch they had been sitting on; he was laying close to the edge with just enough room between him and the back of the couch for Caleb to stretch out behind him and a blanket was lying over the back of the couch. Caleb had to smile as he glanced over at the two youngest boys; Drake was still stretched out over the top of Tyler, but he was half-asleep now, one of Tyler's hands still running lightly over his back and the other combing gently through his blonde hair. Tyler's attention was on the TV and he didn't even seem to notice what his hands were doing as they lulled the blonde closer to sleep.

Caleb set one of the bowls down next to Pogue then handed the other to Reid before easily climbing over the blonde and settling between his new boyfriend and the couch, wrapping an arm around Reid and pulling him close as he settled in to watch the movie.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Well, there's chapter 15 done! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I have a pic of Reid and Caleb that I'm posting in the '_Cousin Of Ipswich Art_' Collection over on TtH, so go check that out. And while I'm directing you to other places, I might as well do a bit of shameless advertising, lol! I set up a Covenant Crossover board over on ProBoards, y'all should go check it out and join, add some links. The link can be found in my profile.**

**Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think! Reviews make my day!**

**Kyra**


	16. First Dat At Spenser

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler,Caleb/Reid…and Pogue is still a surprise, so you have to wait to find out who he's with.

**Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings: Slash!!!** You have been warned!

**A/N:** Yay! A new chapter! Sorry about the wait!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Chapter 16: First Day At Spenser**

Drake glared at the clothes he had laid out in front of him on his bed. "Stupid uniform," He grumbled as he snatched the pants to his Spenser uniform off the bed. Pulling them on, he cast a longing look at the jeans lying on his bedroom floor. Turning to glare at the uniform once more, Drake sighed in resignation before pulling on the button up shirt and adding the tie.

Drake looked up as a knock sounded on his bedroom door. "It's open," He called.

The door opened and Reid poked his head in, a smirk crossing his face as he saw Drake standing there in his school uniform.

"Shut up," Drake said before the older blonde even managed to open his mouth.

"I didn't say anything," Reid protested.

"No, but you didn't have to either," Drake said.

Reid just shrugged. "You ready?" He asked. "Pogue's here with the 'Vette."

Drake nodded and grabbed the uniform jacket off the bed and his backpack off the floor and followed his cousin downstairs.

Pogue grinned as he caught sight of the scowl on Drake's face as the younger boy entered the living room. "Hey, we all had to wear those things, too," He said, knowing the scowl was because of the uniform the blonde was wearing.

Drake's lips twitched into a small smile as he pictured Pogue and Reid in the Spenser uniforms; the image making him feel a little bit better.

"Yeah," Caleb added, "At least you only have to wear it for the next two years. We were stuck in them for four."

Drake nodded. "You have a point," He conceded. "You'd think I'd be used to it after five years in a Hogwarts uniform. Granted, that was a robe, but still…"

"I think it looks good on you," Tyler said as he leaned to give his boyfriend a quick kiss.

"I miss my jeans," Drake pouted, "And my t-shirts and sweatshirts."

Caleb chuckled at the younger boy. "You'll get used to the uniform," He said, "And you can change as soon as you get home from school."

The other three Sons nodded and Reid glanced down at his watch. "Speaking of which, you need to be going."

Drake glanced down at his watch and nodded, leaning over to kiss Tyler once more. He reached up and caught the Corvette keys as Pogue tossed them to him, not even breaking the kiss with his boyfriend to do so.

"Damn Seeker's reflexes," Pogue grumbled good-naturedly.

Drake slowly broke from the kiss and turned to grin at Pogue, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Thanks for letting me use the 'Vette."

Pogue shrugged. "No problem. Now go, you don't wanna be late on your first day, do you?"

Drake nodded and pressed one more quick kiss to Tyler's lips before heading toward the front door. "I'll see you guys later," He called over his shoulder, four replies reaching his ears just before the door closed behind him.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Drake sighed as he flopped down into a seat at the back of the classroom and pulled out a pen and a notebook before shoving his backpack under his chair.

A few minutes later, the bell rang signaling the start of the first class of the day and the teacher stood up at the front of the room and started taking attendance.

After a couple minutes the teacher reached his name. "Garwin, Drake." The teacher seemed to do a double take as he read the name and looked up to search out the boy that had answered. When his eyes landed on the blonde slouched at the back of the room, his eyes went wide and a shocked "Dear God, not another one" escaped his mouth.

Drake's eyebrow rose at the history teacher's reaction to him and he filed it away to ask Reid about later.

After a moment of silence in which the teacher continued to stare at Drake, the older man finally seemed to shake himself out of his shock and finished the roll call before starting class.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Drake made a face as he caught sight of himself in the mirror in the boys' locker room. He already officially hated his swim class…And the class hadn't even started yet! The swim trunks he was forced to wear for the class were tiny and although Drake didn't have a problem showing off his body, he thought this was a bit excessive. The only person he wanted seeing this much of his body was Tyler. Drake made another face, grimacing as he realized that his entire gym class was about to see more of his body than his boyfriend had.

Sighing, Drake shook his head and made his way out to the pool to wait for class to start. As he leaned against the wall to wait a boy with brown hair and eyes stalked over and stopped directly in front of Drake.

"Well, well, well," The other boy sneered, "You must be the new Garwin."

Drake just looked at the brunette unimpressed. "Somebody give the boy a gold star," He drawled.

Anger flashed over the other boy's face as he glared at Drake. "You think you're hot shit, don't you?"

"I'm going to assume that was a rhetorical question," Drake said as he pushed away from the wall.

"You're not, you know. Being a Garwin doesn't make you special."

"Of course it doesn't," Drake replied, "Being me makes me special…Just like being you makes you special ed." He paused for a second and looked at the now-furious boy curiously. "Who are you, by the way?"

"Ryan Abbott," The brunette spat, managing to somehow sound both angry and arrogant.

"Huh," Drake murmured as he noticed the similarities between Ryan and Aaron. "I guess that whole special ed thing must be hereditary, then."

Ryan's brown eyes narrowed to slits in anger a second before he lashed out and shoved Drake, sending the blonde backwards into the pool with a _splash_.

Drake broke the surface of the water with a gasp and felt a jolt of satisfaction at the sound of the swim teacher's angry bark of 'Mr. Abbott' resounding throughout the room.

Drake slowly made his way over to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out of the water as the teacher yelled at Ryan. A smirk crossed his features as the teacher finished by giving the other boy a week's worth of detention.

Standing up, Drake's gaze locked with Ryan's, the brown eyes glaring hatefully at the blonde. Drake simply smirked in reply before rolling his eyes and turned away from the other boy, thoroughly unimpressed. Ryan Abbott had _nothing_ on Draco Malfoy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Drake threw his backpack onto his bed, not even pausing as he continued into his bathroom, stripping off his Spenser uniform as he went.

Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, Drake gave a sigh of contentment as he let the water run over his body for a moment before starting to wash away the chlorine from his swim class.

He was thankful that gym was his last class of the day, meaning that he could simply dry off and get dressed after class was over, waiting until he got home to shower in the privacy of his own bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, Drake reluctantly shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Drake made his way back into his bedroom, heading for his closet and a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt only to stop short as his eyes landed on his bed.

Sitting cross-legged in the center of his bed reading a book was Tyler.

The older boy looked up as he heard the bathroom door open and his eyes went wide as he caught sight of Drake, the blonde standing in the bathroom doorway in nothing but a towel and dripping wet. Tyler swallowed thickly as his eyes roamed over his boyfriend.

"U-uh, s-sorry," He stuttered, "I didn't expect you to come out in a towel." He blushed lightly as he tried to keep his gaze on the younger boy's face instead of letting it roam. He wasn't having much success.

Drake stared for a second in surprise before shrugging and continuing to his closet. He paused just outside the door the closet and turned to look back at Tyler. "You know what the sad thing is?" He questioned.

Tyler looked at him curiously in response.

"I'm standing here in nothing but a towel and you're still seeing less of me than my swim class did today."

Tyler's eyes narrowed slightly as Drake disappeared into the walk-in closet. "Just how much of you did they see?" He asked, a slightly jealous tinge to his voice.

There was a soft shuffling sound before Drake reappeared in the closet doorway, a pair of loose jeans hanging low on his hips, towel in hand and still not wearing a shirt.

"You know how small those swim trunks are," Drake said. "Just picture me in those." A second later he grinned as Tyler's eyes noticeably glazed over. Grin still in place, he dropped the towel in his hand and stalked over to the bed, Tyler not even seeming to notice that he was moving.

Tyler jumped slightly as he felt the bed dip beneath him and his eyes focused on his suddenly-much-closer and grinning boyfriend. He watched as the younger boy crawled up the bed until he was kneeling directly in front of him.

"Good visual?" Drake asked teasingly, chuckling when Tyler blushed and averted his eyes, only for them to land on Drake's still-bare chest causing the older boy to blush even harder and turn his eyes back to Drake's face. "Don't worry," He murmured, "I've been picturing you in those trunks ever since I first saw them." And with that, he leaned forward and sealed his lips over Tyler's, moaning softly as the older boy immediately opened his mouth for him.

Tyler's arms slipped around Drake's neck, but didn't stay there very long, instead wandering down to explore the blonde's bare chest and back. After a few minutes, Tyler slid his arms back around Drake's neck and leaned back, pulling the younger boy down on top of him.

Drake moaned as he settled his weight on top of Tyler, the older boy echoing the sound as their erections rubbed together through the denim of their jeans. Pressing his hips down into Tyler's, Drake broke away from the kiss, panting for air as Tyler gasped and arched his back slightly, the older boy raking his nails down Drake's back.

Tyler spread his legs a bit more and moaned lightly as Drake began kissing him again.

Drake shifted his weight, bracing most of his weight on one hand and sliding the other over Tyler's side, across his abs and down to the fly of his jeans.

Tyler moaned into the blonde's mouth as he felt the button on his jeans come undone and his zipper slowly being lowered. A second later he gasped sharply as he felt Drake's hand slowly slipping under the waistband of his boxers, the sound of his gasp muffled by Drake's mouth. His hands gripped tightly at Drake's shoulders as his hips arched towards his boyfriend's touch.

Drake moaned as his hand slowly ventured into new territory. "Oh God, Ty…"

"Drake..." Tyler's reply was half moan and half gasp as he felt the tips of Drake's fingers ghost over the skin of his hardened cock.

Tyler and Drake jerked away from their kiss and Drake's hand froze in place, both boys turning their gazes to Drake's bedroom door as it flew open.

"Hey-WOAH!" Reid exclaimed as he stepped into the room and caught sight of the two younger boys, Drake stretched out topless on top of Tyler with a hand in the brunette's jeans. "Shit! Sorry! Sorry! Ignore me, carry on."

The older blonde quickly turned around and exited the room just as quickly as he had entered, slamming the door behind him.

Drake and Tyler stared at the door in shock for a moment before Drake let out a groan and dropped his forehead down onto Tyler's shoulder and slowly removed his hand from his boyfriend's pants. "Damn it, Reid," He muttered softly.

Tyler let his head drop back to rest on the bed as he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Well, that was about as effective as being thrown into an ice bath…" He commented, feeling Drake nod against his shoulder before the younger boy rolled off of him.

Drake laid on the bed next to Tyler for a moment before standing up with a sigh and moving toward his closet to grab a shirt. "Remind me to kill Reid," He said as he disappeared into walk-in closet once more, stepping back out a moment later while pulling a shirt on over his head.

Tyler snorted. "I'll help," He replied as he did his pants back up before standing up and straightening the rest of his clothes.

"C'mon, let's go see what my soon-to-be-dead cousin wanted," Drake said as he took Tyler's hand and headed for the door.

Tyler tugged on Drake's hand, pulling the younger boy back around in front of him and pulled him close before pressing a soft his to his mouth. "We'll have to try this again sometime. Preferably when there's no one else around to interrupt us," He murmured against Drake's lips.

Drake grinned before kissing Tyler once more, quickly slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth. The kiss was short but they were both panting as it ended. "Definitely."

The two made their way down to the living room where they knew they'd find the other three Sons.

Reid looked up as they entered and quirked an eyebrow at the couple. "Well, that didn't take very long," He commented earning him a glare from the younger two boys.

Caleb reached over and smacked his boyfriend upside the head. "Lasted longer than you did that one time," He quipped.

"Hey! That _so_ didn't count!" Reid protested.

Drake just shook his head as he pulled Tyler down onto one of the couches. "I _so_ don't wanna know," He said while Tyler nodded his agreement and Pogue laughed at Reid.

Reid shot a glare at the laughing teen. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you," He said, "You're the one that's only got their hand for company."

Pogue stopped laughing and just glared at Reid for a moment before turning to Drake and pointedly changing the conversation. "So how was your first day at Spenser?" He asked.

Drake shrugged. "Okay," He replied, "Except for the fact that Ryan Abbott is in my swim class. Stupid fucking Abbott."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Aaron had a younger brother," Caleb said.

"He anything like Aaron?" Tyler asked.

Drake nodded, "Yup." He then turned to look at his cousin curiously, "Any idea why every single one of my teachers, except for the choir teacher, had the same reaction of 'Oh no, not another one' when they got to my name during attendance and saw me?"

Reid just started laughing as the other three Sons snickered.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Yay! Another chapter is done! I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**~ Kyra**


	17. September First

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler, Caleb/Reid…and Pogue is still a surprise, so you have to wait to find out who he's with.  
**  
Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings: Slash!** You have been warned!

**A/N:** Yay! A new chapter! And some Drake/Tyler cuteness in this one!

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**  
****Chapter 17: September First**

Drake sat on his balcony staring off into space, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tyler joining him. He jumped as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and turned to look at his boyfriend, sending him a small smile.

"Hey," he greeted softly, leaning up to give Tyler a quick kiss.

"Hey," Tyler replied. "Where were you? You seemed to be a million miles away."

Drake shrugged lightly as he turned back to the Ipswich landscape. "It's September first," he said distractedly, his thoughts drifting away once more.

Tyler waited for his boyfriend to continue, but when a few minutes passed and Drake was still silent, Tyler spoke up once more. "What's September first?" he asked curiously, thinking that maybe it was a friend's birthday, or perhaps, his mother's.

"I should be on the Hogwarts Express on the way to school right now," Drake said. "It's so weird for it to be September first and not be on the train to school. Every year for five years, I got up early, made sure everything was packed and went to King's Cross. I boarded the train at Platform nine and three-quarters and spent most of my day making the trip to Hogwarts. Then, when we got there, it was a carriage ride to the school, the Sorting of the first years and then the Welcoming Feast before heading off to bed." He glanced up at Tyler and shrugged, "It just feels weird not being on the train and heading for Hogwarts."

Tyler was quiet for a moment as he thought over his boyfriend's words. After a few minutes, he asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. "Do you wish you were?"

"What?" Drake asked, looking at the older boy in confusion.

"Do you wish you were on the train to Hogwarts right now?" Tyler asked, clarifying. "Instead of here?"

Drake stared at Tyler for a moment before shaking his head. "No," he replied, "I'd rather be here. I'm so much happier here than I ever was back in England. I don't have to pretend here, I can be myself. Here, I'm just Drake. Not the Malfoy heir, future Death Eater, Slytherin Prince. Just Drake. And I like that. You guys don't expect me to be anything other than what I am; I never had that back in England. I feel like I belong here. You, Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Aunt Lilah; you're my family." He paused to grin up at Tyler. "Besides, if I was at Hogwarts, I wouldn't have such a sexy boyfriend to spend all of my free time with."

Tyler grinned down at Drake. "Well, with a reason like that, I can see why you'd rather be here," he said sarcastically, pulling a laugh from his boyfriend.

Drake pulled Tyler around in front of him then tugged him down onto the chair he was sitting in, the two boys barely fitting. Drake leaned over and kissed Tyler softly, gently tracing his lips before slipping inside for a moment. Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against Tyler's and smiled softly, locking his eyes with Tyler's crystal blue gaze. "Seriously, Ty," he whispered softly, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Tyler smiled back at Drake, seeing the truth of his statement in the silver-grey eyes staring into his own. Tyler pressed a soft kiss to Drake's lips before snuggling into his boyfriend's side and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, sighing softly as he felt Drake's fingertips lightly skimming up and down his arm.

The two simply relaxed together, content in each other's company.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

(_Meanwhile, At Hogwarts_)

Harry Potter looked at his two best friends as they made their way from the carriages to the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the Welcoming Feast. "I'm just saying it's weird, Hermione," he said as they crossed the Hall to the Gryffindor table. "I mean, Malfoy didn't try to harass us once on the train. When was the last time that happened?"

"He has a point, Mione," Ron Weasley said, the tall, lanky redhead agreeing with his best friend. "And he wasn't at the Prefect's Meeting, either. I don't think he was on the train at all."

"He must have been," Hermione stated, pushing her bushy brown hair away from her face. "He probably just thought he was too good to go to the Meeting. And that we weren't important enough for him to waste his time on bothering us."

Harry looked over at his friend as they sat down, wondering if she actually believed her own words.

"I mean," Hermione continued, "why wouldn't he be on the train?"

Ron and Harry exchanged a look before shrugging, neither able to come up with a reason why Malfoy wouldn't have been on the train to Hogwarts. Their conversation was put on hold as Professor McGonagall led the new first years into the Hall and the Sorting began.

Soon the last of the first years had been Sorted and Professor Dumbledore had made the start-of-term announcements. As the Headmaster sat back down, food appeared on the tables and everyone started filling their plates.

"He's not there," Harry said as he placed a slab of roast on his plate.

"What?" Ron asked, looking at the black-haired boy in confusion.

"Who's not where?" Hermione added.

"Malfoy," Harry replied. "He's not at the Slytherin table.

Hermione and Ron turned to look over the Slytherin table and sure enough, the silver-eyed, blonde aristocrat was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where he is," Hermione murmured curiously.

Ron shrugged as he turned back to his food. "Maybe he joined the Death Eaters," he suggested.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Ronald," Hermione snapped. "He's only sixteen; I doubt he's joined the Death Eaters already."

"Maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore," Harry suggested. "Maybe he knows."

"Maybe," Hermione conceded and the conversation dropped as the three focused on enjoying their first meal back at Hogwarts.

Once the Feast was over, the Trio agreed to meet back at the Gryffindor Common Room and Harry headed toward the Headmaster's office to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

Just as he was about to turn the last corner before the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Harry heard the Headmaster talking to Professor Snape and froze in place, listening in on the conversation.

"Still no word on young Mister Malfoy?" Harry heard Professor Dumbledore ask, his voice low.

"No," Snape replied. "I have no idea where the boy might be. Narcissa doesn't seem to know where he could be either."

"No one else has been able to track him down?"

"No, it's like the boy simply vanished off the face of the Earth when he activated that port key," Snape said. "The Dark Lord is quite angry that no one can find him; he wants Mister Malfoy dead."

"With the refusal you told me Mister Malfoy gave, that doesn't surprise me a bit," Dumbledore said. "No, telling the Dark Lord to kiss your arse and then slipping though his fingers as he tries to kill you is not a good way to endear yourself to him."

Snape snorted as the Headmaster stated the obvious. "Do you think he's even still alive?" he asked. "He's been gone since his birthday in early June; that's nearly three months now. He doesn't even have his wand! And you said your contact at Gringotts told you that he has not tried to access his vaults. I don't see how he could be surviving. That boy grew up having everything handed to him; he's never had to provide for himself."

There was a soft whisper followed by a scraping sound as Dumbledore gave the Gargoyle his password and the entrance to his office opened.

"I do not know, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "We can only hope that isn't the case."

Harry stood there wide-eyed as the voices faded and the Gargoyle slid back into place in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Ron and Hermione are never going to bloody believe this," he muttered to himself as he set off at a quick pace towards the Gryffindor Common Room, his mind whirling with the information he had just overheard.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tyler chuckled as he heard Drake's stomach growl. They had been sitting together out on Drake's balcony for a couple hours now and Tyler wasn't surprised his boyfriend was hungry. Standing up, he stretched, his back popping a couple times as he did so, before turning to smile at Drake. "Come on, let's go get you something to eat," he said, holding a hand out toward Drake.

Drake smiled as he let Tyler pull him to his feet, using the hand in his to pull Tyler into his arms as soon as he was standing. He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips against Tyler's, a small moan escaping him as Tyler's lips automatically parted for him. His arms slipped around Tyler's waist as he held him close, deepening the kiss. His tongue traced the inside of Tyler's mouth, remapping the well-known territory. Pulling back, he grinned at Tyler. "You know, we still have some unfinished business from the other day," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"We do," Tyler agreed with a nod, leaning in to kiss Drake once more. He pulled back with a laugh a second later as Drake's stomach gave another growl. "I think we'll have to wait a bit longer to finish it, though," he said, continuing to laugh. "You're stomach sounds pretty insistent."

Drake stepped away from Tyler with a sigh and glared down at his stomach. "Traitor," he grumbled, causing Tyler to laugh at him once more and shake his head.

"Come on, let's go get you some food," Tyler said, sliding his hand into Drake's and heading for the balcony door and into the house.

Drake followed his boyfriend with a pout, letting Tyler lead him as he continued to glare at his grumbling stomach, muttering darkly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**What do you think? I had a couple requests to see what was happening at Hogwarts and I figured 'why not?' And I figured that showing Drake's feelings about it being September first and not being at Hogwarts would be a good way to lead into that. Plus, it meant that I could add in some really cute Drake/Tyler moments. Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

**~ Kyra**


	18. Caleb's Birthday

**Title:** The Cousin Of Ipswich

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After refusing the Dark Mark the summer after 5th year, Draco Malfoy runs to his cousin Reid Garwin in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

**Pairing:** Draco/Tyler, Caleb/Reid…and Pogue is still a surprise, so you have to wait to find out who he's with.  
**  
Spoilers:** HP – Starts the summer after 5th year, so everything up through OotP. Covenant – Starts the summer after the movie, so almost a year later. Chase is dead and all four Sons have just graduated and they've all Ascended.

**Warnings: Slash!** You have been warned!

**A/N:** Yay! A new chapter! With some very yummy visuals…

**A/N2:** Sorry this is a bit late…I kinda lost track of the days and didn't realize it was Friday already. I blame it on Spring Break and the fact that most of my shows have had their finales already; that's how I keep track of my days. Without classes or shows to let me know what day it was I was kinda lost, lol. So, sorry about the lateness. Forgive me? *gives everyone puppy dog eyes*

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**  
****Chapter 18: Caleb's Birthday**

"Seriously, guys, where are you taking me?" Caleb asked from his position between Reid and Pogue in the backseat of Tyler's Hummer.

"We already told you; it's a surprise," Drake replied. "So just sit back and relax."

"That would be a lot easier to do if you hadn't blindfolded me," Caleb shot back dryly. "That by itself is making me nervous."

Reid smirked at his boyfriend even though he knew Caleb couldn't see it. "Really?" he asked slyly. "You've never complained about being blindfolded before…"

"Oh, I didn't need to know that," Drake groaned and Tyler nodded his agreement as Pogue reached around Caleb to smack Reid upside the head.

"Keep your kinks to yourself, we don't need to know them," Pogue said.

"You're just jealous you don't have anyone to blindfold you," Reid told him petulantly, pouting as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" Caleb asked, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Nope!" Tyler happily.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Drake told the oldest.

"Why couldn't we have just gone to Nicky's?" Caleb asked. "I would have been just fine with going to Nicky's."

"Because we _always_ go to Nicky's," Reid replied. "It's your birthday, so we figured we'd do something different; go somewhere and _really_ celebrate."

"And wherever we're going requires us to dress like this?" Caleb asked skeptically, shifting slightly in his seat as he remembered how his jaw dropped when he first saw Reid earlier when they came to pick him up.

Reid was in a pair of skin tight blue jeans and a tight grey t-shirt, and a pair of combat boots along with his customary finger-less gloves. Caleb's jaw had dropped on seeing him in something other than his normal loose clothes; all the older boy had wanted to do was drag the blonde up the stairs to his room and have his way with him, do some private celebrating.

Caleb himself was in a pair of skin tight dark blue jeans and a white wife beater tank top that Reid had insisted he wear. His hair was gelled perfectly in a way that made him look like he just got laid.

Pogue was in a pair of leather pants that fit him like a second skin and a tight black sleeveless t-shirt; his outfit leaving little to the imagination and showcasing all of his gorgeous muscles.

Tyler was in a pair of light wash jeans and a light blue shirt that molded to his upper body and brought out the blue in his eyes. Like Caleb's, Tyler's hair had the 'just got laid' look.

Drake's outfit had made Tyler's jaw drop when he saw him, the older boy going completely non-verbal when he saw his boyfriend. Drake was wearing the leather pants he had bought when he first moved to Ipswich and they still looked like the youngest teen had had to paint them on they were so tight. He was wearing a tight black wife beater tank top with a dark green silk button up shirt over it, the buttons undone. He, too, was wearing a pair of combat boots.

"It's not required," Drake said, answering Caleb's question, "but we definitely won't stick out, if that's what you're worried about. Trust me, Caleb, you'll have fun."

Caleb made a soft non-committal sound at the back of his throat before leaning back and resting his head against the back of the seat, smiling softly as he felt Reid start to lightly run his fingers over his thighs.

A few minutes later, the Hummer slowed to a stop and the engine cut off.

"Are we there?" Caleb asked.

"Yup," Drake replied with a grin.

"Can I take the blindfold off then?"

"I suppose," Reid said as he reached over to remove the blindfold from his boyfriend.

Caleb blinked owlishly as he suddenly got his sight back. Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Come on, it's time to celebrate!" Reid said as he opened his door and pulled Caleb out behind him.

Caleb looked around in confusion, not recognizing the area they were in. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Salem," Drake replied, "Right outside the wizarding district. Come on." He led the others to the entrance to the wizarding district of Salem, turning away from the shops once they were in.

Five minutes later, they arrived in front of a large brick building. The muffled sound of loud music reached them as they got into the line outside the door.

"_Avalon_?" Caleb asked as he read the glowing sign above the door.

"Wizarding club," Drake replied with a grin. "Similar to Muggle clubs, only everything is magic instead of electric, there's wizarding music, wizarding drinks, and no one gives a shit what your orientation is."

Not long after, the five boys stepped inside the club and looked around, each of them looking impressed. Avalon was mostly made up of a huge dance floor. Along the wall directly across from the door was the bar while both side walls were lined with booths. Each corner held a staircase that led to a catwalk that encircled the dance floor from above. Lights flashed in time to the pulsing beat of the loud music, bodies writhing and grinding together on the dance floor.

"Where to first?" Drake asked loudly so as to be heard over the music.

Caleb shrugged as the other four boys looked at him. "Bar?" he suggested.

Nodding, the five of them headed across the dance floor to the bar. Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler blinked in confusion as they stepped off the dance floor and the music suddenly dropped to a more comfortable level.

Drake laughed as he noted the others' confusion. "Muffling charm," he explained, "so you don't have to yell to be heard."

The Sons nodded and the five boys approached the bar, each of them studying the menu posted every ten feet or so along the mirrored wall behind the bar.

"I've never even heard of half this shit," Pogue said as he studied the food and drinks available.

"That's because half of it is wizarding and half is muggle," Drake replied then turned to the bartender that had just stepped in front of them. "Five Firewhiskeys."

The bartender looked at him dubiously. "ID?"

Drake sighed. "Look, it's my friend's birthday; we just want the one shot each. They've never tried it before," he explained.

The bartender hesitated for a moment as he studied the five teens in front of him. "How old are you?" he asked finally.

"I'm sixteen," Drake replied. He motioned to Pogue, Reid and Tyler, "they're eighteen. And he's nineteen today. We just want one celebratory shot, then we'll stick to non-alcoholic drinks, I swear."

The bartender nodded and poured the shots. "You're friends are legal; legal drinking age in the wizarding community is eighteen," he said as he slid the shots over, looking around to make sure no one saw as he gave Drake his shot. "But you didn't get that from me."

Drake nodded in reply and turned to smirk at the others as they all picked up their shot glasses. Drake quickly downed his shot, grimacing slightly as the liquid burned down his throat.

Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler all watched as Drake swallowed the shot before glancing at each other and shrugging slightly and tossing back their own shots. All four swallowed and immediately started coughing, Drake grinning and laughing at their reactions.

"Holy shit!" Reid gasped. "What was that?"

"Firewhiskey," Drake replied.

"Where has this shit been all my drinking life?" Reid asked as he motioned to the bartender for another.

Drake snorted and shook his head. "Go easy with that stuff," he told his cousin. "I'd rather not have to leave in half an hour because you got shitfaced."

Reid pouted but nodded his agreement. "In that case, I think I need a distraction," he said before grabbing Caleb's hand and dragging him out to the dance floor, pulling his boyfriend's body close as soon as they were lost in the crowd.

"Ya know, as much as I hate to admit it," Tyler said, "I think Reid has the right idea…" And with that he pulled Drake out onto the dance floor, the blond grinning in response and immediately grinding his body into the older boy's the moment they stopped.

Pogue just laughed as he watched his friends, joining them just a few minutes later.

The hours seemed to fly by and before anyone knew it, it was getting closing in on two am. Caleb and Reid had spent a majority of the night ensconced in a dark corner booth, the two of them making out like there was no tomorrow, hands suspiciously out of view. Tyler and Drake were on the dance floor as they had been for most of their time at the club, and Pogue was by the bar, flirting with a cute witch as he bought her a drink.

Drake and Tyler looked up Drake felt a tap on his shoulder, neither one of them bothering to hold back a laugh as they saw Reid practically hanging off of Caleb.

"Well, at least he spaced out the firewhiskeys…" Drake managed between laughs. "This coulda been him thirty minutes after we got here if he hadn't listened to me."

Caleb sighed and nodded. "I think we should probably get him home though," he said and the two youngest nodded.

"I'll go get Pogue," Tyler said as he started toward the bar, "we'll meet you out front."

Caleb and Drake nodded and slowly started maneuvering the highly inebriated Son toward the front door. Not long after they made it outside, Tyler and Pogue joined them. The moment Pogue saw Reid, he burst into laughter just as the two youngest had done.

Reid merely looked up at him and grinned. "Hiya, Pogue!" he exclaimed before breaking out in a fit of drunken giggles.

The walk back to the car was interesting and slow-going as Reid swayed and stumbled and randomly broke into giggles the entire way.

Arriving back at the Hummer, Tyler gave Reid a severe look as he unlocked the doors, "You puke in my car and I'll make sure you regret it," he stated evenly.

Reid sketched a drunken salute in his general direction. "Whatever y'say, B'by Boy," he slurred.

Tyler narrowed his eyes as he watched Reid's hand settle dangerously low on Caleb's waist as he lowered it from the salute, "And no sex or sexual acts in my car either."

Drake pouted at his boyfriend, "I don't think I like that rule."

Tyler smirked at him. "It's my car; rules are different for me," he replied.

Drake grinned in reply, letting his eyes rake over his boyfriend.

Pogue rolled his eyes as he helped Caleb load Reid into the backseat of the Hummer. "Cool it, you two. Ty still has to drive home," he said.

"Ruin all my fun," Drake muttered, sending a mock glare in his friend's direction before rounding the car and getting into the passenger's seat.

Soon all five boys were in the car and heading back to Ipswich. The ride was quiet for the most part, the silence mostly broken by random bouts of giggles from Reid and '_dammit, Reid_'s from Caleb whenever the blond's hands would wander into dangerous territory and the nineteen year old would be forced to fend off his boyfriend.

As they neared Caleb's house, Pogue looked over at his friend. "So, how was your birthday?" he asked.

Caleb chuckled softly as the car rolled to a stop. "Well, it was definitely better than last year," he replied, climbing out of the Hummer and dragging a half-passed out Reid with him. "I'll take him with me for the night," he said, smiling softly at his boyfriend as the blond snuggled into his side. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The boys said their good-byes and Tyler, Drake and Pogue watched as Caleb helped the staggering blond up the stairs to the front door before Tyler shifted into drive once more and headed for Pogue's.

**HPxCovenant HPxCovenant HPxCovenant**

**Hope you all liked it! And that the visuals make up a little for it taking so long for me to get this out… Review, please?**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
